Nuestro Amor
by Kurosaki Orihime
Summary: Luego de que la batalla contra Juha Bach llega a su fin, Ichigo descubre que sus sentimientos por Orihime han cambiado. Pero, ¿qué siente él por ella? ¿Será acaso amor? Diez años de historias que contar, los eventos más importantes y felices que marcaron la relación de Ichigo y Orihime: desde su primer beso, hasta la llegada de su primer hijo.
1. Mis sentimientos por ti

**¡Chicos! ¡SOMOS CANON, MALDITA SEA! ¡SOMOS CANON! De verdad, no puedo parar de sonreír y de sentir mi corazón lleno de felicidad. ¡Poco más de 8 años de shipear a mis adorados pelinaranjas! Y valió toda la pena del mundo! Como forma de festejo por este precioso acontecimiento, miles de ideas llenaron mi cabeza y no sabía por cual empezar, así que decidí hacer un fic con historias cortas (de un capítulo cada una) que relate los momentos más importantes vividos por Ichigo y Hime en esos diez años que no vimos. Aquí les dejo el primero, espero de verdad que sea de su agrado y que les guste mi perspectiva de este, el que yo considero el primer gran momento que nos perdimos.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al genial y grandioso Tite Kubo-sensei, al que le agradezco por estos 15 años de esfuerzo y por haber creado una historia que nos hizo felices por igual cantidad de tiempo. GRACIAS KUBO-SENSEI, espero ansiosa tus nuevos trabajos.**

 **¡A leer!**

MIS SENTIMIENTOS POR TI

Todo había terminado. Finalmente había sido capaz de vencer a Juha Bach. No tenía muy claro cómo, su mente seguía nublada y sólo registraba algunos fragmentos de la batalla; hacía unos minutos el enemigo más temible de la Sociedad de Almas estaba frente a él fastidiándole la vida y ahora se había ido. Aunque no lo creyera del todo, luego de que había logrado matar a varios Shinigamis más fuertes que él –Yamamoto incluido–, estaba muy seguro pues ya no había ni rastro de su presencia.

Tenía que buscar a Renji, traer a Inoue para que lo ayudara, pero simplemente no podía. Sus fuerzas se habían ido por completo. Disculpándose con su compañero mentalmente, soltó su zanpakuto y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo; con la mirada baja sentía resbalar varias gotas de sudor y sangre por su rostro, que luego terminaban impactándose contra el suelo. Todo en él dolía: desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies e incluso, su alma se quejaba.

—¡Renji, tonto! ¿Estás bien?— Oyó gritar a Rukia. Se sentía realmente aliviado de que hubieran llegado para ayudar a su amigo.

—¡A-Abarai-kun!—Sin decir nada más, Orihime envió a Baigon, Hinagiku y Lily a curar a su amigo, quien poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar.

—Ru… Rukia, ¿qué haces aquí?—Cuestionó mientras la pequeña shinigami acomodaba la roja cabeza de Renji en su regazo.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Está claro que no puedo dejarte ni un minuto solo. Por eso… Por eso yo jamás me alejare de ti otra vez.—Dijo con las mejillas muy rojas y una expresión que simulaba enojo. Renji simplemente sonrió aunque por dentro quisiera abrazarla y saltar de felicidad.

—Estoy a tu cuidado. —Dijo cerrando los ojos, disfrutando esas palabras y la calidez de los poderes de Orihime.

En cuanto dejó a Renji al cuidado de sus Rikkas y más importante, de Rukia, Orihime empezó a buscar desesperadamente a Ichigo. Miró en todas direcciones hasta que por fin, varios metros alejado de ellos, divisó su naranja cabellera. Por una fracción de segundo, su mundo se detuvo; aparentemente el joven estaba bien. Con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, la muchacha corrió hasta llegar junto a él.

—¡Kurosaki-kun! ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó hincándose frente a él y sin pensarlo siquiera, puso sus manos en las mejillas de Ichigo, quien se vio sorprendido por su cálido tacto. Luego pasó su palma por su frente alejando algunos cabellos. En ese instante sus miradas se encontraron y él pudo ver lágrimas de preocupación y alivio en los ojos de su amiga. Sin embargo, al ver el gris de su mirada frente a él, una extraña y confortante sensación de paz y tranquilidad comenzó a inundar su interior.

—Sí. Ya todo acabó, Inoue.— Al oír esas palabras, algo dentro de Orihime reaccionó y dejándose llevar por el alivio y sobre todo, por el amor que le tenía a Ichigo, lo abrazó, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho fuerte del shinigami sustituto.

—¡Gracias a Dios, Kurosaki-kun! Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien.—Dijo, para luego sollozar fuertemente aún refugiada en ese abrazo. Nuevamente sorprendido por sus acciones y conmovido por la preocupación de Orihime, puso delicadamente su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de la chica, mientras cerraba los ojos y recargaba su frente en la coronilla naranja de ella.

XoXoXoXo

Tres meses habían pasado desde la derrota de Juha Bach y al fin las alteraciones entre el mundo humano, Hueco Mundo y la Sociedad de Almas causadas por la batalla habían quedado resueltas, al ser una prioridad para el escuadrón 12 y Urahara. Aunque se habían ofrecido a ayudar, Mayuri rechazó vehementemente la ayuda de Ichigo y sus amigos e incluso la de otros escuadrones, así que ahora los chicos podían nuevamente vivir sus vidas con normalidad y tranquilidad.

Aunque la naturaleza de Ichigo le impedía por completo mostrarse alegre o entusiasmado, la realidad es que en su interior se sentía muy tranquilo y disfrutaba cada día a su familia y amigos. Incluso la escuela le parecía un lugar mucho más agradable y justo ahí se dirigía, con los pensamientos vagando en todo lo que había pasado desde que obtuvo sus poderes de shinigami: las batallas que había librado, los entrenamientos, los valiosos amigos que había hecho y los lazos que había reforzado con sus amistades pasadas. En ese momento no podía pedir más.

Cuando al fin estuvo en la escuela, se sorprendió de verla casi vacía. Luego de discutir con su padre, salió de su casa furioso y sin desayunar, resultando en su pronta llegada a la escuela y para colmo, con el estómago vacío. Luego de buscar sin éxito algo que comer, caminó hasta su salón de clases resignado a esperar dos horas más hasta el primer descanso.

—¡Inoue! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?—Al abrir la puerta descubrió a Orihime al frente del salón hablándole a una audiencia invisible con unas notas en la mano, que cayeron por todo el suelo cuando la joven dio un salto sorprendida por la llegada de ni más ni menos que Ichigo.

De por sí, la chica siempre se mostraba nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de Kurosaki-kun, razón por la que hablaba poco y luego, cuando llegaba a su casa se recriminaba y no paraba de sentirse una torpe. Seguramente Ichigo pensaba que era una especie de boba que no hacía más que reír o asentir, pero la realidad es que las mariposas de su estómago le impedían hacer o decir otra cosa y eso la enfurecía. Pero ahora las cosas habían empeorado. En primer lugar aún se sentía profundamente avergonzada por lo que había hecho luego de la batalla con Juha Bach. _Mira que lanzarte a sus brazos a llorar como un bebé en lugar de curarlo… ¡Tonta Orihime!_ A pesar de que Ichigo no había mencionado nada del incidente desde entonces y ella tampoco estaba particularmente interesada en hablar de ello –aunque en el fondo se sentía algo desilusionada de que para Ichigo no significara nada– cada vez que lo tenía en frente no podía evitar recordarlo y las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su pecho y un intenso sonrojo invadía su rostro.

En segundo lugar y todavía más peligroso para ella y sus nervios, justamente desde hace tres meses, Ichigo había decidido sonreírle cada vez que la veía y no una sonrisa cualquiera: una que le derretía el corazón y la hacía querer gritar, saltar y rodar en el suelo de la emoción. A los ojos de Orihime, ese joven era imperfectamente perfecto y lo amaba tal cual. Aquello que más le gustaba de él era su amabilidad y consideración por otros; le sonreía a pesar de que le había fallado en batalla o eso creía ella. Todas las noches se iba a la cama pensando en que habría podido hacer más para disminuir su carga durante el terrible enfrentamiento y eso la entristecía mucho. Pero eso sólo sucedía en la intimidad de su hogar, porque ahora estaba paralizada mirando a Ichigo parado en la puerta del salón observándola con esa sonrisa que le hacía temblar las piernas como gelatina.

—¡Kurosaki-kun! Yo… eh… Vi-vine para practicar mi exposición para la clase de inglés. Me sentía algo insegura y quise venir antes de que todos llegaran… ¡Qué torpe soy!—Dijo evitando mirarlo mientras recogía sus notas.

—¿Hoy te toca a ti?—Dijo Ichigo pasándole una tarjeta del suelo, ignorante de todas las emociones que provocaba en su amiga, tratando de ser lo más amable posible con ella. Otra vez, Orihime sólo pudo asentir.

—Ya veo.— Continuó sentándose en la primera fila y cruzándose de brazos dirigiendo toda su atención a la joven. — Continúa.

—¿Có-cómo dices?

—No me considero un experto en inglés, pero puedo ayudarte a combatir los nervios y si es que noto algún error te lo diré.— Al ver que Orihime no se movió, la urgió un poco.—¿Qué estás esperando? Trataré de no ser muy duro contigo.—Bromeó intentando calmar el ambiente. _Vaya que las exposiciones la ponen nerviosa._ Pensó inocentemente sin saber que el causante de su parálisis no era nadie más que él.

— _Orihime, concéntrate en tus notas. Además, las intenciones de Kurosaki-kun son buenas y te puede ayudar a mejorar.—_ Respirando profundo y deseando no hacer el ridículo frente a él, Orihime comenzó a hablar.

El tema de la exposición era libre, así que ella había decidido hablar de las mascotas y sus cuidados. Una vez que comenzó, poco a poco los nervios la fueron abandonando. Ichigo se mostraba muy interesado y atento y sólo un par de veces le corrigió errores de pronunciación.

—Qué interesante, Inoue.—Le comentó una vez que la presentación terminó— No sabía que te gustaran tanto las mascotas.

—¡Me encantan! Siempre he querido tener un gatito, pero el departamento en el que vivo es muy pequeño y no me permiten animales.—Dijo con nostalgia ya más en confianza.

Al escuchar esa confesión, Ichigo se sintió un poco mal. Estaba seguro que si tuviera una mascota, quizá no se sentiría tan sola. Cuando estaba a punto de responderle, uno de sus compañeros de clase apareció, cortando por completo la atmósfera íntima que habían creado y recordándole a Orihime que estaba a solas con el chico al que amaba; de inmediato el color rojo volvió a su rostro y con un tímido "gracias" dirigido a Ichigo, se fue a sentar a su lugar.

Poco a poco el aula se fue llenando de alumnos que platicaban y reían antes de que las clases iniciaran. Luego de la primera hora y justo antes del receso, fue el turno de Orihime de pasar a exponer. La maestra les dio oportunidad de llevar materiales que consideraran necesarios para apoyar su exposición por lo que había decidido llevar algunas láminas y dibujos hechos por ella misma. Mientras la profesora daba algunas indicaciones para la clase, la chica comenzó a pegar su material en el pizarrón con algunas dificultades debido a su estatura.

Todos en el salón se mostraron sorprendidos hasta la médula cuando Ichigo se levantó y fue directo a su lado.

—¿Te ayudo?—Preguntó sonriéndole de lado a la chica, tomando una de las láminas y pegándola en lo alto de la pizarra para que todos pudieran verla. Sorprendida y nuevamente ruborizada, Orihime le devolvió el gesto.

—Mu-muchas gracias, Kurosaki-kun.

—Esfuérzate.—Le susurró al pasar a su lado cuando volvía a su lugar. Después de estar con ella durante la mañana y ver lo nerviosa que estaba quería que todo le saliera perfecto. Para nadie había pasado desapercibido ese increíble acto de amabilidad de Kurosaki; al parecer todos lo consideraban un punk maleducado y nunca atento con las chicas, ni siquiera con sus amigas. Pero para Tatsuki, además de increíble le parecía muy sospechoso. Con una sonrisita de suficiencia, puso atención a la exposición de su amiga, orgullosa de su descubrimiento.

XoXoXoXo

Durante el descanso, Ichigo corrió a la cafetería a comprar algo luego de que no había probado alimento alguno en toda la mañana. Por el contrario, las chicas habían decidido quedarse a comer en el salón, pues afuera estaba empezando a hacer frío.

—Oye Orihime.

—¿Qué pasa, Tatsuki-chan?

—¿No has notado que Ichigo se comporta diferente contigo?—Preguntó casualmente mientras le daba una mordida a su onigiri.

—¿Conmigo? ¡Para nada! Sigue siendo tan amable como siempre.

—Ajá… ¿Y cómo explicas lo que pasó hace rato en la clase de inglés?

—Bueno, es que Kurosaki-kun llegó justo cuando estaba practicando mi exposición y me ayudó, eso es todo.

—¿En serio, Orihime?—Preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Sí. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, sí lo he notado más tranquilo y sonríe más seguido.

—Pues ya te dije. Es sólo contigo, porque con el resto sigue siendo un amargado de lo peor.—Dijo como si eso le causara una gran felicidad, segura de que algo había cambiado por fin entre sus mejores amigos.

—No digas eso, Tatsuki-chan. Me siento muy feliz por él.—Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada enamorada invadieron el rostro de la pelinaranja.

—¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que le digas lo que sientes?

—¡Qué dices?—Replicó Orihime escupiendo un poco de su jugo.—¡Jamás podría! Kurosaki-kun no está interesado en mí de esa manera y yo… ¡No!—Continuó escandalizada.

—¿Pero no me dijiste que ya lo habías hecho una vez?—Insistió.

—¡Pero estaba dormido! Y ya te expliqué por qué lo hice.—Dijo bajando la voz completamente ruborizada.

—No es tan difícil, Orihime. Sólo tienes que decirle: ¡Te amo, Kurosaki-kun! Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo ha…

Pero Tatsuki no pudo terminar su frase. Ichigo estaba parado en la puerta escuchando desde quién sabe cuándo, mirándolas con seriedad. Sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y desapareció.

—¡No! ¡Espera, Kurosaki-kun!—Orihime trató de ir tras de él con un nudo en la garganta, pero Tatsuki se lo impidió. —¿Qué haces Tatsuki-chan? ¡Tengo que ir a disculparme!

—¿Disculparte? ¡Fue él quien se puso a escuchar lo que no debía! Además no es un crimen lo que sientes. Tal vez sea algo bueno.

—No lo creo.—La pelinaranja miró con preocupación la puerta y se sentó en su asiento.

Ichigo no volvió hasta muy entrada la siguiente clase. Pidió disculpas por el retraso y se fue a sentar a su lugar sin mirar siquiera a Orihime. Su ceño estaba muy fruncido, como hacía tiempo no lo estaba y eso sólo afectó más a la pelinaranja. Cuando al fin las clases terminaron, el muchacho recogió sus cosas y salió disparado sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

—Orihime, de verdad lo siento.—Después de todo, las sospechas de Tatsuki parecían estar realmente equivocadas y un profundo remordimiento la invadió al ver los ojos de Orihime anegados por las lágrimas.

—No te preocupes, Tatsuki-chan. Ya debo irme.—Y sin decir más, también salió disparada hacia el baño. Luego de que varias lágrimas salieron, decidió no refrendarle sus sentimientos a Ichigo y simplemente disculparse para intentar salvar su amistad. Trataría de buscarlo al otro día y aclararlo todo. Sin embargo, hubo un cambio de planes que no esperaba.

—Kurosaki-kun.—Orihime lo encontró en los casilleros mientras cambiaba sus zapatos. Debía agradecer al universo que no había nadie más.

—Inoue.—Dijo él sin mirarla continuando con sus ocupaciones. Realmente no tenía claro por qué actuaba así, pero tampoco sabía qué más hacer.

—Quiero decirte que lo que escuchaste hace un rato es verdad. Estoy enamorada de ti, Kurosaki-kun.— En todo momento, Orihime mantuvo su vista clavada en el suelo, pero ya estaba hecho; en el último momento decidió que lo mejor era decir la verdad.

Por un momento, el cerebro de Ichigo dejó de funcionar. Después de varios minutos que les parecieron una eternidad, por fin encaró a Orihime.

—Lo siento, Inoue. Yo…

—¡No te preocupes, Kurosaki-kun! Creí que lo correcto era que supieras… ¡Nos vemos el lunes!—Y sin decir más, salió corriendo alejándose de la vista del joven fingiendo sonreír.

—¡Espera!—Cuando ella se dio la vuelta, claramente vio una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. Furioso consigo mismo, tomó sus cosas y se fue directo a casa.

En cuanto llegó, se encerró en su habitación dejándose caer pesadamente en su cama. Desde lo ocurrido en la escuela, no había podido dejar de pensar en Orihime. Recuerdos de cómo lo había tratado desde que se conocieron y lo linda que siempre fue con él llenaron su memoria. Llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación tanto por la situación en que se encontraba y por su propia estupidez de no haberlo notado antes, una pregunta rondaba sin parar por su cabeza: ¿Realmente ella podía estar enamorada de alguien como él? Nunca había mostrado interés en ninguna chica, no era precisamente un caballero ni tampoco un conquistador que viviera preocupado por su aspecto físico o por impresionar a la gente, era bastante malhumorado y poco tolerante. Orihime en cambio, era una chica dulce, alegre, positiva, preocupada por ayudar a los demás antes que a sí misma, ocurrente, algo torpe y muy distraída y como extra, bastante bonita.

Recuperando la calma, se acomodó con la espalda pegada al colchón y la mirada hacia el techo. Cubriendo su frente con el antebrazo se hizo una pregunta aún más importante.

— _¿Qué siento yo por Inoue? ¿Podría gustarme?_

La respuesta definitiva y pronta era Sí. Ella le gustaba y mucho, no sólo por las razones que ya había pensado sobre su personalidad, sino que le agradaba su compañía, y sobre todo porque ella siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo, sonreírle cuando más lo necesitaba, animarlo, protegerlo a su manera y sobre todo aliviando su corazón después de cada pelea. Realmente se sentía estúpido. Ahora que se concentraba, Inoue siempre había estado a su lado al final de cada una de las batallas más importantes que había enfrentado en su vida como shinigami, sonriéndole y haciéndole recordar que antes que todo, era humano. Incluso cuando había visto lo peor de él y no lo había juzgado, por el contrario, se había mantenido a su lado sin importar qué.

Ahora bien, tampoco podía negar que ella le preocupaba y mucho. Desde que se enteró que Orihime era la niña que varios años atrás había llegado a la clínica de su padre cargando a su hermano moribundo, comenzó a sentir un interés especial en ella. No es que la acosara o algo así, pero la notaba. Sin proponérselo, sabía lo torpe y descuidada que era sin siquiera ser amigos cercanos; la escuchaba y tomaba en cuenta sus opiniones y deseos, se preocupaba por su bienestar y trató hasta lo imposible para mantenerla alejada de las batallas y del peligro. Por eso cuando ese Yammy la hirió no podía perdonárselo.

Tanto así que fue a la segunda y hasta ahora última mujer a la que le había prometido protegerla e incluso ahora mantenía esa firme determinación. Estaba seguro que no podría soportar perderla nuevamente como cuando se la llevaron a Hueco Mundo y todos decían que estaba muerta. Jamás olvidaría el nudo en el estómago que sintió y el vacío en su pecho al escuchar al viejo Yamamoto decir aquello. Tampoco podía negar que verla al final de cada batalla lo tranquilizaba mucho y menos podía negar que ese abrazo al terminar la pelea con el loco de Juha Bach le había gustado mucho y lo había hecho sentir tranquilo cuando la desesperación estaba por acabarlo. ¿Significaba eso algo? ¿Podría decir que desde ese momento su actitud y sus sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado?

— _¿Podría eso llamarse amor? ¿Lo que siento por ella es amor?_

Sin encontrar una respuesta a ello, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al otro día, Ichigo se levantó más o menos temprano con una respuesta para todas sus interrogantes. Se levantó, se bañó y se arregló. Para cuando Yuzu lo llamó a almorzar, él ya estaba listo.

—¡Tengan cuidado, se va a caer el cielo! ¿Y ese milagro que ya estás listo tan temprano y en sábado, Ichi-nii?—Dijo Karin burlándose de su hermano.

—Ja. Ja. Muy graciosa. ¿Qué hay para desayunar hoy?—Preguntó ignorando a su hermana pelinegra.

—¡Waaa! Onii-chan, te ves muy guapo.—Estaba usando un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, una sudadera verde botella y una chamarra negra, realmente se veía muy bien.— Hice arroz con huevos fritos, sopa de miso y té verde.

—¡Perfecto! Muero de hambre. ¡Gracias por la comida!—Y sin decir nada más, disfrutó su comida sin dirigirle la palabra a sus hermanas, que no pararon de molestarlo para saber qué haría tan temprano, tan guapo y en sábado.

—Bueno mocosas, deséenme suerte.—Despidiéndose con la mano y dejando a sus hermanas molestas por llamarlas mocosas, salió de su casa con rumbo a su futuro.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero sí que estaba seguro de hacerlo. Era ahora o nunca, de lo contrario ya no podría enmendar las omisiones y el daño hecho en poco más de dos años. Eso jamás lo permitiría. Cuando iba a más de la mitad de su camino, justo en el parque que llevaba a su destino final, se sorprendió de encontrar a la persona que estaba deseando ver sentada en una de las bancas cercanas a la fuente. Decidido como nunca y respirando hondo, caminó hacia ella.

—¡Hey, Orihime! ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

—¡Kurosaki-kun!—Dijo levantándose de golpe y muy sorprendida de ver a la persona en la que había estado pensando parada frente a ella.— Vine a dar un paseo. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? Espera un segundo ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!—Distraída como siempre, apenas había caído en la cuenta de que su amado Kurosaki-kun la había llamado por su nombre.

—Orihime, ¿así te llamas, no?

—E-es sólo que nunca me habías llamado por mi nombre.—Respondió ruborizada de pies a cabeza mirando fijamente sus zapatos deportivos rosas que combinaban a la perfección con la falda un poco por arriba de la rodilla que llevaba y la blusa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga igualmente rosada.

—Oye… yo… vine a hablar contigo por lo que pasó ayer.—Dijo poniéndose un poco nervioso, tocándose la nuca con la mano.

—¡Ah eso! No te preocupes, Kurosaki-kun. Como te dije ayer, quería que lo supieras, pero lo que menos quiero es que eso afecte nuestra amistad o que te sientas obligado a algo conmigo por lástima.—La chica dijo eso fingiendo estar tranquila y despreocupada lo más que pudo. Incluso sonrió y se rio un par de veces. La realidad es que por dentro quería seguir llorando.

—No digas tonterías. Realmente quiero darte una respuesta apropiada a eso, pero primero quiero que me contestes algo. ¿Por qué una chica como tú se enamoraría de alguien como yo?

—¿Qué?—Eso la tomó totalmente desprevenida. Sobre todo porque para ella era algo obvio, ¿quién no se enamoraría de él?

—Responde, por favor.—Dijo fingiendo seriedad pero con un leve rubor de vergüenza.

—¡Es obvio Kurosaki-kun! Eres la persona más amable que conozco. Te preocupas por todos nosotros y siempre antepones nuestro bienestar al tuyo. Me encanta el brillo de tus ojos cuando haces una promesa y la determinación con la que la cumples. —Con cada palabra, el corazón de Orihime se revelaba más y una mirada tierna, que reflejaba todo su amor se hacía presente en su rostro.

—O-Orihime.—Ichigo no se esperaba esa respuesta. Su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

—Además, yo… yo amo sentirme protegida a tu lado, pero también que me hagas querer ser mejor y más fuerte para protegerte a ti.

Luego de eso, hubo un largo silencio entre ambos. Después de lo que había dicho, de haber revelado sus más íntimos sentimientos justo a la persona a la que iban dirigidos, Orihime habría querido salir corriendo, pero sus piernas simplemente no se movían. Ichigo por su parte, no sabía cómo empezar a hablar.

—Yo… yo nunca había pensado en estar con una chica de otra forma que no fuera amistosa. Y tampoco había pensado en el amor. Ni siquiera creo saber su significado. Justo ahora no sé si lo que siento es eso. Pero estoy seguro de una cosa: tú me gustas mucho, Orihime. Y quiero descubrirlo contigo.—Afirmó mirándola decididamente a los ojos, pero con una expresión que él estaba seguro jamás había utilizado.—¿Qué dices, aceptas?

Sintiéndose feliz con la decisión que había tomado, Ichigo ofreció su mano a Orihime como una muestra de que se sentía profundamente atraído por ella y quizá, sin que aún lo supiera, muy cerca de estar enamorado. Ella por su parte realmente no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. A lo mejor era un sueño, pero definitivamente lo iba a disfrutar. Cubriéndose la boca con las manos, y llorando de inmensa felicidad, tocó tímidamente los dedos de Ichigo.

Cuando tuvo su delicada mano entre la suya, supo que había encontrado un tesoro que era enteramente suyo, que debía proteger y cuidar y más importante aún, con quien quería compartirlo todo. Dejándose llevar por ese maravilloso descubrimiento, avanzó un par de pasos más para abrazar a Orihime con fuerza. Sorprendida, aceptó el gestó gustosa, llenándose del delicioso aroma de Ichigo y memorizando cada sensación de estar entre sus brazos. Luego de un rato de estar abrazados, separaron sus cabezas para mirarse a los ojos y después, sin pensarlo, sin proponérselo realmente, se besaron. Una dulce unión de labios, para ambos la primera, que sirvió para comunicar todo aquello que no había sido dicho. Ambos estaban tocando el cielo en ese momento.

Luego de compartir ese momento único e íntimo que los reconoció como pareja, Ichigo volvió a abrazar a Orihime y a besar su coronilla y su frente. Nunca se imaginó que el efecto del amor le llegaría tan pronto. Quizá si estuviera viendo la escena como si fuera una película, jamás lo habría pensado o hecho, pero estando ahí, viviéndolo no había nada que deseara hacer más. Otro rato más pasó en el que los jóvenes se disfrutaron en silencio, hasta que a Ichigo se le vino una idea a la mente.

—¿Orihime?

—¿Sí, Kurosaki-kun?

—¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa a ver una película?

—Me encantaría.—Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa radiante.

Una vez que comenzaron a caminar, Ichigo tomó nerviosamente su mano aprovechando que no había nadie caminando por ahí.

—Oye Orihime, quiero preguntarte otra cosa.

—¿Qué pasa, I-Ichigo-kun?—Al decir eso, se había sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—¿Qué quiso decir Tatsuki con que ya me habías confesado tus sentimientos antes?

—¿Eh?—Así que después de todo, sí había escuchado todo.—Algún día lo sabrás, Ichigo-kun.—Dejando a Ichigo con la intriga, se paró de puntas para poder besar su mejilla y seguir andando a su lado, desde ahora y para siempre.

 **XOxOxo**

 **¿Qué les pareció, chicos? Así es, para mí el primer y más importante acontecimiento de esos 10 años que nos perdimos, fue el momento de la declaración o inicio de la relación entre Ichigo y Orihime 3 3 ¡Waaaaa! Sé que tal vez no estuvo tan lleno de romance, pero lo que yo quería es que los personajes actuaran lo más apegados posibles a su carácter en el manga, pero sólo por este capítulo. ¡En los que vienen esperen mucho romance y amor! *o* Ojalá que les haya gustado y que puedan pensar que realmente sucedió así; les pido me dejen sus valiosos y preciosos comentarios canon en la cajita de reviews, eso me hará muy feliz y me dará pila para seguir con los próximos capítulos!**

 **Como ya dije, cada capítulo de este fic será auto conclusivo, quizá alguno se extienda por dos capítulos, pero no más. Tampoco espero que sea algo largo, sino más bien de unos seis a ocho capítulos, no sé bien aún. Espero contar con su apoyo en este nuevo fic (el primero dentro de la entera "canonicidad" XD) y en los otros dos. No crean que los voy a abandonar, quizá este lo actualice un poco más rápido porque las ideas están muy frescas! Pero en teoría el que debe seguir es el de APRENDIENDO A SER FELIZ…**

 **Por favor, les pido me hagan saber su opinión, quejas o sugerencias para poder mejorar. ¡Muchos besos y abrazos de festejo! ¡Los amo! ¡Gracias por aguantar hasta el final como fandom, leer mis historias y ser ICHIHIME!**

 **¡SOMOS CANON! ¡SOMOS CANON! ¡SOMOS CANON! 3**


	2. Nuestra primera cita

**¡Hola queridísimos compañeros canon! Les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, no tan rápido como quisiera, pero lo más pronto que pude. Mi intención era subirlo la semana pasada con el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Orihime (ya verán por qué), pero no me fue posible u.u. Aun así espero que lo disfruten mucho y puedan pensar aunque sea un poquito que así pasó en el manga */***

 **Les agradezco con todo mi amor a los que me dejaron un review, pusieron alerta o favorito, ¡de verdad no pensé que les gustaría tanto! Desde el fondo, la superficie y desde todo mi corazón se los agradezco, todos ustedes me motivaron a continuar lo más pronto posible. ¡Espero contar con su apoyo hasta el final!**

 **Quiero dedicar y agradecer especialmente a mi amiga Aiko1991 quien me apoyó y motivó a escribirla en cuanto supo que éramos canon.**

 **Disclaimer ya aplicado.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **XoXoXoXo**

NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA

Lunes por la mañana.

La claridad del día que se iba colando por la ventana, sumada al sonido similar al piar de pollitos del despertador, lograron hacer que un par de ojos plateados se abrieran con pereza. Después de apagar el dispositivo y asegurarse que era temprano, Inoue Orihime se removió en las sábanas un par de veces y luego se sentó, estirando su torso y sus brazos hacia el techo bostezando. A medio camino de su despertar, se detuvo en seco dejando los brazos en el aire y los ojos muy abiertos por una fracción de segundo; luego se dejó caer de nuevo y se cubrió la cara con la almohada.

Esta sería la primera vez que vería a Ichigo después de su confesión y la presunta correspondencia del chico. Decía presunta porque a pesar de que la había invitado a ver una película a su casa, una emergencia en la clínica de Kurosaki-san lo había obligado a cancelar el recién nacido plan y desde entonces no había hablado con él. Por esta razón, Orihime se planteó muy seriamente que lo que había pasado o fue un sueño muy real, pero sueño al fin, o Ichigo se había dejado llevar por el momento y sólo había dicho aquello para no hacerla sentir mal. En cualquiera de los dos casos, no se sentía preparada mentalmente para hacerle frente a tal situación. Sin embargo, una parte de ella, una muy pequeñita en comparación a las dudas y malos pensamientos que la inundaban, le decía que creyera, que por fin sus sentimientos habían alcanzado al hombre que amaba y que él de verdad la había correspondido. Con eso en mente y un enorme sonrojo inseguro, tomó sus cosas y se metió a bañar.

Pasados 20 minutos, la joven salió de su habitación lista y con el uniforme puesto, sólo conservaba una toalla enrollando su largo cabello para que terminara de secarse. Cuando se dirigía a la cocina para tomar su desayuno, vio que algo o mejor dicho alguien se movía fuera de su ventana. Hoy no había quedado con Tatsuki-chan, así que eso lo hizo más extraño aún. Acercándose con cautela, movió apenas la cortina para ver al misterioso visitante y casi le da un infarto al reconocer cierta cabellera naranja en punta. En ese preciso momento su corazón se aceleró como si hubiera corrido un maratón y miles de mariposas se desataron en su estómago. _¿Qué hago! ¡Qué hago?_ Se preguntó mentalmente. _¡Abre rápido, tonta!_ Le contestó una vocecilla que pareció reconocer como Tsubaki. Con las manos sudándole y temblando por los nervios, se acercó a la puerta y abrió de un tirón.

—¡Ku-kurosaki-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola, extraña.—Fue su simple respuesta mientras le sonreía ligeramente, acción que se extendió hasta sus ojos. —Vine por ti para ir juntos a la escuela. No voy a permitir que mi… que… tú andes sola por la calle.—Sin poder decir la palabra _novia,_ terminó su explicación con un ligero rubor en las orejas.

—¡N-no te hubieras molestado!—Dijo emocionada por el gesto tan amable de Ichigo.—Las veces que voy sola nunca me ha ocurrido nada.—Continuó inocentemente, ignorando la implicación de las palabras del pelinaranja.

—Pero ahora es diferente. Mientras yo esté aquí, no volverás a andar sola. —Sentenció con el ceño fruncido, desviando la mirada aún con las orejas rojas. Orihime estaba segura que todo el vecindario podía oír su corazón. Apenas pudo contener el impulso de saltar y rodar de felicidad por toda su casa.

—¡Oye!—La llamó Ichigo tocándole la frente con la yema de su dedo índice.—¿No me vas a dejar entrar?

—¡Cla-claro! Adelante, Kurosaki-kun. Pasa. ¡Pero qué grosera soy!—Dijo haciéndose a un lado para que su invitado pudiera entrar.—¿Quieres acompañarme a desayunar?

—P-por supuesto.— Respondió mientras una gotita de sudor frío le caía por la nuca. Siempre había oído a Tatsuki decir, e incluso le pareció escuchar alguna vez a Toushiro, que la comida de Orihime era bastante peculiar, por no decir mala. A él siempre le pareció una locura, pero ahora que estaba por descubrir si los rumores eran ciertos, no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso. —¿Ese es tu nuevo look?—Preguntó para relajarse.

—¿Eh?— Sin entender, la chica, que ya estaba preparando el desayuno y obentos, se palpó el cuello, el abdomen y luego la cabeza para descubrir a qué se refería Ichigo. Fue entonces cuando notó que aún llevaba la toalla en el cabello.—Lo siento, jejeje. Uso esto para que se seque mi cabello, pero ya está.

Acto seguido, desenrolló la toalla dejando libre su largo y hermoso cabello, que cayó con gracia en su hombro izquierdo. Al ver esto, Ichigo se quedó mirándola como embobado mientras el sonrojo se volvía a instalar en sus orejas. Al ver lo hermosa que se veía, sintió un impulso desde el fondo de su corazón, pero se contuvo. Luego recordó que estaba en toda posición para hacerlo y sin más rodeos se acercó a Orihime y le besó la frente, llenando sus pulmones con el delicioso aroma que emanaba de su presencia.

—Buenos días, Orihime.

La muchacha se quedó estática y muy sorprendida por el acto, no porque no lo hubiera disfrutado, sino que aún no creía que fuera real. Con las manos un poco temblorosas, se aferró al suéter de Ichigo para impedir que se alejara de ella. Luego, recargó su frente en el pecho del joven y sin mirarlo a los ojos le preguntó:

—¿Es real? ¿Todo esto es cierto? ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo?

—Haces muchas preguntas, ¿no crees?—Dijo para intentar bajar la tensión del momento. No podía culpar a Orihime de sentirse insegura luego de todo ese tiempo en que fue ignorante de sus sentimientos.—Y sí, todo es cierto. Por eso estoy aquí, porque quiero compartir todo contigo y descubrir sensaciones nuevas a tu lado, ¿recuerdas?— Continuó tomándola por el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos. Sin soltarla y por segunda vez en menos de 5 minutos volvió a seguir sus deseos y la besó en los labios. Un tierno beso que los dos necesitaban; una para estar segura de que todo era real y el otro porque desde el día en que conoció ese sabor por primera vez, no había dejado de añorarlo y desearlo.

—Espero que lo disfrutes, Kurosaki-kun.— Dijo Orihime unos minutos después cuando puso el desayuno frente a Ichigo, más relajada pero no menos nerviosa. Estaba a punto de probar su comida.

—¡Gracias por la comida!—Respondió igualmente nervioso. Estaba por degustar la malamente famosa comida de Orihime. Por lo menos todo se veía normal: la sopa olía bien y el huevo frito sobre el arroz con verduras no tenía mal aspecto. Tampoco lo tenía el pequeño filete de pescado que acompañaba lo anterior. Al notar que la chica lo miraba un tanto insistente y que ella misma no había probado bocado, sumado a que ya tenían poco tiempo antes de partir a la escuela, se decidió a empezar.

La sopa realmente había estado buena, así que eso le dio más confianza para continuar. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al degustar el arroz y el huevo. En ese momento Orihime salió disparada a la cocina.

—¡Pero que torpe! Lo siento, Kurosaki-kun. Había olvidado mi salsa teriyaki especial. Espero que te guste.—Expectante, le entregó un frasquito que contenía un líquido un tanto espeso de color café. Confiado como estaba y viendo la expresión de Orihime, no dudó en usar una gran cantidad sobre su platillo. Gran error.

Cuando la porción elegida, bañada en la salsa especial teriyaki llegó a su boca, Ichigo supo que los rumores eran ciertos. Claro, no es que toda su comida fuera mala, es que les daba su "toque especial" con salsas o acompañamientos diversos, como estaba por descubrir después.

—¿Te gustó?—Preguntó la chica con emoción, misma que fue disminuyendo de a poco cuando vio la mueca que hizo Ichigo al tragar un nuevo bocado.

—¡Pero claro! ¿Por qué lo dudas?—Respondió nervioso y con sudor en la frente por el esfuerzo de tragar. Estaba seguro que esa cosa tenía, por lo menos, chocolate, pasta de judías o algo parecido, jarabe dulce y salsa picante.—¡Pero mira nada más! Si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos a tiempo.—Exclamó después de terminarse de un sorbo el té que le quedaba.

Luego de eso, ambos jóvenes salieron con rumbo a la escuela. La mayor parte del camino se mantuvieron callados. Aún no se sentían lo suficientemente desinhibidos el uno con el otro y los nervios que sentían todavía eran muchos. Sin embargo, un par de cuadras antes de llegar a la escuela, Orihime rompió el silencio.

—…Kurosaki-kun besa tan bien…—Dijo con una risita boba, totalmente inconsciente de que había hablado en voz alta.

—Eso no se dice en voz alta, tonta.—La reprendió Ichigo ruborizado a más no poder y con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

—¡Ehhhhhh!—Gritó la chica escandalizada.—¡Ay! Lo siento, Kurosaki-kun. Yo… yo me olvidé… es que yo recordé lo de esta mañana… no pude evitarlo… ¡Lo siento!—Dijo moviéndose nerviosa de un lado a otro con una graciosa expresión, igualmente ruborizada. Luego se detuvo en seco y con una reverencia se disculpó.

Todavía serio y muy rojo, Ichigo tocó levemente la cabeza de Orihime y siguió andando, no sin antes admitir:

—Tú también lo haces muy bien.

Sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, aunque muy en el fondo se sintiera muy feliz y halagada, la chica corrió para alcanzar a Ichigo, quien no parecía tener intenciones de esperarla.

—Por cierto.—Le dijo él cuando lo alcanzó.—¿De nuevo soy Kurosaki-kun?—Aunque había preguntado más para desviar la atención de lo anterior, realmente se sentía curioso al respecto.

—Bu-bueno, es que yo… A-aún no me… Es un poco difícil acostumbrarme.—Admitió mirándolo nuevamente ruborizada.

—Ya veo. Tranquila, cuando te sientas lista, puedes llamarme como gustes.—Terminó sonriéndole de lado para darle confianza.

Luego de eso, ambos continuaron caminando el poco trecho que les faltaba hasta el instituto. Una vez que llegaron, se vieron realmente sorprendidos de que no hubiera nadie en el salón de clases, aun cuando habían tardado bastante en el desayuno. Sin que ninguno lo admitiera, se sentían realmente aliviados, pues no estaban seguros de querer hacer pública su relación todavía; ni siquiera se habían planteado decírselo a sus amigos. Por ello cuando su grupo de amistades se fue poco a poco completando, ambos pelinaranjas actuaron con la mayor normalidad que les fue posible, aunque para Ichigo fuera difícil no dedicarle una mirada más dulce de lo normal cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de Orihime y para ella lo era aún más no devolverle una sonrisa ruborizada. Todo esto no pasó desapercibido para Tatsuki, Chad y los otros que intercambiaron miradas sospechosas pero no dijeron nada.

A la hora del almuerzo, por "casualidad" todos sus amigos encontraron algo que hacer: Tatsuki fue a una reunión del club de Judo; Uryuu a una del club de manualidades y costura, pues tenían una obra de teatro en puerta; Chad fue a pedir informes para un nuevo club de boxeo que estaba por abrirse y que le había parecido interesante. Finalmente, Keigo y Mizuiro se fueron a "dar la bienvenida" a las chicas de secundaria que pedían informes de inscripción.

Creyendo que Orihime asistiría a la misma reunión que Ishida, Ichigo se planteó acompañar a Chad a pedir informes, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, sintió un tirón en su suéter.

—Orihime, ¿qué pasa?

—Yo... bueno… me preguntaba si… ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo? Fue algo apresurado, pero hice un bento para ti también, Kurosaki-kun.

Conmovido por la hermosa expresión de Orihime, Ichigo no dudó en aceptar de inmediato. Después de haber ido a buscar unas bebidas y algo de pan dulce como postre, juntaron unas bancas para quedar de frente y poder platicar más a gusto. El pobre tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para comer ese bento. Orihime había puesto mucho esfuerzo en hacerlo lucir tierno, pero por más que quiso, Ichigo no pudo con el extravagante sabor del relleno de los onigiris y menos con el arroz que estaba bañado en salsa especial teriyaki.

—Muchas gracias, Orihime. Estuvo delicioso.—Ante este último comentario, Ichigo cruzó los dedos detrás de su espalda un tanto arrepentido, pero ya que se había tomado la molestia de llevarle almuerzo, no podía hacerla sentir mal. Sin embargo, había tomado una decisión: a partir de ahora le pagaría a Yuzu, de ser necesario, por preparar el almuerzo de ambos o lo prepararía él mismo antes de permitir que su Orihime volviera a alimentarlo.

—Me dio mucho gusto poder almorzar contigo, I..Ichi..Ichigo-kun—Dijo Orihime haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para decir el nombre de pila de su amor. No es que no quisiera, pero todavía le daba algo de vergüenza llamarlo con tanta naturalidad. Pero ya iba siendo hora de hacerlo.

Dominando sus todavía muchos nervios, lentamente estiró un poco su brazo para alcanzar los dedos de Ichigo, que descansaban tranquilos sobre el pupitre. Al sentir el tímido contacto, el pelinaranja atrapó la mano completa de su novia acariciando el dorso con sus propios dedos.

—A mí también, Orihime.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?—Dijo Tatsuki parada en la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con una enorme sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

—¡Tatsuki-chan! ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen a…?—Rápidamente y antes de verse interrumpida, Orihime quitó su mano de entre la de Ichigo.

—¿Ichigo-kun?—Dijo Keigo en tono de burla.

—¿Orihime?—Continuó Uryuu para molestar a Ichigo, aunque realmente estaba feliz de que al fin los sentimientos de Orihime lo hubieran alcanzado.

—¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos están juntos?—Cuestionó Mizuiro apartando por un segundo la vista de su teléfono móvil. Definitivamente esa noticia lo valía.

Chad fue el único que, como de costumbre, no dijo nada. Simplemente se limitó a levantar ambos pulgares en dirección de los pelinaranjas con una leve sonrisa, sin duda muy feliz de que estuvieran juntos.

Después de eso, la relación de Ichigo y Orihime comenzó a ser más relajada y la confianza entre ambos creció aún más. Cada vez se hablaban con más naturalidad y estar juntos ya no suponía un ataque de nervios para ninguno, o al menos en un grado muy leve. Ichigo continuó yendo por Orihime todas las mañanas y en las tardes la acompañaba, cuando le era posible, a la pastelería donde trabajaba y sin falta a las 8 estaba esperándola afuera para llevarla de vuelta a casa. Como se lo había prometido, a partir de aquel día se encargó de llevar él mismo los obentos para ambos o de comprar el almuerzo en la cafetería, superándose cada día en inventar excusas para que su querida novia no notara que lo hacía porque su comida, literalmente, lo enfermaba. Las raras veces que algún Hollow atacaba la ciudad o sus alrededores, era frecuente verlos juntos en batalla, sino es que Ichigo sólo iba de espectador pues las habilidades de Orihime le permitían lidiar con el problema y así no tenía que salir de su cuerpo para enfrentarlos. Sus amigos eran los más felices por verlos al fin juntos, sobre todo porque la mayoría, sino es que todos, sabían de los profundos sentimientos de la pelinaranja hacia el shinigami y aunque preferían no meterse, a veces la ignorancia de Ichigo les fastidiaba.

Luego de casi tres meses juntos, Ichigo creía firmemente que su vida estaba al fin tomando rumbo y él sabía que en gran parte se lo debía a Orihime. Ella lo hacía sentirse tranquilo y con los pies en la tierra, lo calmaba cuando sentía que quería golpear a alguien, que era muy seguido; lo escuchaba cuando necesitaba desahogarse y siempre tenía un consejo que darle. Lo hacía reír con sus ocurrencias y sobre todo, lo llenaba de mimos y atenciones que nunca creyó necesitar pero que ahora no podía parar de disfrutar.

Asimismo, su instinto protector para con ella se incrementó casi hasta niveles exagerados. Le encantaba escuchar sus historias del trabajo y también las que a veces se inventaba; descubrió también que no sólo adoraba recibir sus cariños y muestras de afecto físicas, sino que le encantaba abrazarla, acariciarla, olerla, tomarla de la mano y besarla. Pensando en todo esto y burlándose de sí mismo por el cambio tan drástico, de punk peleonero e insensible a novio embobado, sobreprotector y casi cursi, que había sufrido, una plática llamo su atención mientras recogía sus cosas en el casillero luego de quedarse a práctica de soccer.

—¿Ya escuchaste? Ese suertudo Kurosaki sale con la idol Inoue-san.

—Sí, ya lo supe.—Contestó otro chico, al parecer de cursos inferiores, con algo de resentimiento.— Pues han sido muy discretos, la verdad. No esperaba menos del simplón de Kurosaki. ¿Cuántas citas habrán tenido?

—¿Y qué habrán hecho?—Dijo el otro con tono pervertido.

Aunque pudo haberlos machacado a golpes ahí mismo por haberlo llamado simplón y por estar hablando de su Orihime, una palabra captó toda su atención y lo hizo realmente dudar de sus capacidades para un noviazgo: **cita.** Estaba casi seguro que llevaban tres meses juntos y ni una vez habían tenido una cita formal. _¿Qué clase de novio no tiene una cita con la chica de la que está enamorado? ¡Eso debe ser básico, Kurosaki!_ Se reprendió mentalmente.

—Definitivamente soy un simplón.—Se dijo enojado y con el ceño muy fruncido mientras sacaba su teléfono celular, caminando hacia la salida del instituto.

—¿Hola? ¿Ichigo?

—Oye Tatsuki, necesito tu ayuda.

—¡¿Qué no han tenido ni una cita?! Y yo que pensé que Orihime no me contaba porque era tímida. ¡Vaya que eres un inútil!.

—¡Maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme in…?

—Como sea, de no ser porque el sábado saldrán, ya te habría molido a golpes y no quiero que vayas con el ojo morado.

—¿El sábado? ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme cuándo salir?

—Inútil y lento… ¡El sábado es el cumpleaños de Orihime!

—¿Qué? Eso no es cierto. Su cumpleaños es en septiembre, estoy seguro.

—¿Y en qué mes vives? El sábado es 3 de septiembre, genio.

—¡Tienes razón!—Dijo golpeándose la frente con la palma. Sí era un simplón y despistado.

—Ya, ya calmado. Mañana yo me haré cargo de Orihime y tú podrás hacer los preparativos pertinentes. Hazlo bien porque mi madre se sentirá muy triste de no poder festejarla, ¿eh?

—Lo intentaré. Gracias.

Luego de hablar con Tatsuki, se había pasado el viernes entero planeando su cita con Orihime. Y no sería cualquier cita: era la primera y además en su cumpleaños. Cuando no sabía qué hacer, se preguntaba si Orihime no lo detestaría por no haberla invitado a salir nunca, a lo mejor ya ni siquiera quería ser su novia. Después recordaba la personalidad de su chica y su sonrisa y esas dudas lo dejaban y en su lugar le surgía una idea nueva. Cuando ya tenía todo planeado, la parte desinteresada y "delincuente" de su "dignidad masculina pre noviazgo" que todavía intentaba mantener, se vio malamente sorprendida al descubrir todo lo que había pensado y lo cursi que se estaba volviendo. Ignorando eso, fue a pedirle ayuda a sus hermanas, parte fundamental del plan.

El sábado por la mañana se despertó muy temprano; se bañó, se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, una camisa de vestir igualmente azul con un par de botones abiertos y unas botas estilo minero negras con una cintilla roja. Bajó a desayunar algo con una caja de regalo de tamaño grande, lo suficiente para necesitar ambas manos para transportarla. Mientras desayunaba sus huevos fritos con arroz, Yuzu se encargó de meter el detalle final en la caja, para luego cerrarla y ponerle un moño azul cielo. Cuando terminó su almuerzo, metió la caja junto con otras cosas en una de esas bolsas que su hermana utilizaba para hacer las compras; así sería más fácil transportarla y evitar la curiosidad de la gente.

—¡Deséale un muy feliz cumpleaños a Orihime-chan por nosotras!

—¡Dile que estamos muy ansiosas por verla!—Le gritaron las chicas cuando ya iba de salida. Él les hizo saber que lo haría con una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano.

Cuando al fin llegó a la casa de Orihime, tocó un par de veces la puerta y mientras esperaba, sacó algo de lo que traía en la bolsa. Dentro del departamento, la chica estaba terminando su almuerzo aún con la pijama puesta, por lo que se vio muy sorprendida de que alguien llamara a su puerta tan temprano. Cuando se asomó por la ventana para ver quién era, una sonrisa emocionada se dibujó en su rostro y un millón de mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en su estómago. Un pequeño leoncito de peluche (en nada parecido al maleducado Kon), con un sombrero de cono de celebración, una caja de chocolates entre sus patitas que decía "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" y una rosa la miraba desde la ventana. Cuando quitó los seguros, la esperaba ahora en la puerta.

—Feliz cumpleaños.—Dijo Ichigo fingiendo ser el león.

—Muchas gracias León-kun.— Respondió todavía muy emocionada.—Creí que no te acordarías.—Agregó en voz baja ruborizándose.

—Como podría olvidar el cumpleaños de la chica más linda del universo.—Dijo Ichigo apareciendo frente a ella y abrazándola con la mano libre, para luego besar su sien.

—¡Qué cosas dices, I...Ichigo-kun!—Todavía muy sonrojada, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Sólo digo la verdad.—Le contestó él con un aire de superioridad y una sonrisa de lado.

—Gra-gracias por esto, Ichigo-kun.—Dijo ella abrazándolo por la espalda, escondiendo su rostro ahí mismo.

—No agradezcas. Esto apenas comienza, así que ve a cambiarte. Aquí te espero. —Dijo luego de unos segundos, acariciando su cabeza antes de que desapareciera de su vista. Mientras esperaba, acomodó la caja de regalo en la mesa de la sala y se sentó frente a la televisión para esperarla.

Cuando al fin estuvo lista, dejó boquiabierto a Ichigo por lo bonita que se veía: había elegido un vestido color blanco con puntos azules, sin mangas y con cuello como de camisa y tres botones al frente; la parte de la falda le llegaba justo a la rodilla y tenía algunas tablas. Se puso unas flats azules y se recogió el cabello en una coleta baja de lado. Finalmente, había utilizado un poco de maquillaje en los ojos, rubor en las mejillas y brillo labial rosado.

—Listo. ¿Qué tal me veo?—Dijo apareciendo frente a él con las manos entrelazadas frente a ella.

—Te ves preciosa.—Respondió de inmediato mirándola de arriba a abajo sin poder evitarlo.

—Muchas gracias. ¿Qué es eso?—Dijo con mucha curiosidad al ver la gran caja de regalo en su mesa.

—Alto ahí señorita curiosa. Eso es para después.—La reprendió Ichigo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura para evitar que abriera la caja. Luego de forcejear un momento, la chica se quedó quieta entre sus brazos.

—Está bien, me rindo.—Le dijo sonriendo y levantando los brazos.

—Excelente. Ahora vámonos que se hace tarde.—Dijo Ichigo palmeando suavemente el abdomen de la chica.

Luego de un rato de camino en el que se la pasaron riendo y platicando, los pelinaranjas llegaron al centro de Tokio. Ahí, se dirigieron a un enorme complejo de cines, en el que después de un rato se decidieron por ver una cinta de acción con algo de romance entre un ex militar cuya misión era salvar al planeta y una hermosa chica que resultaba ser el arma secreta para acabar con el mal. Antes de entrar, compraron un enorme combo de palomitas y refrescos que les duró aproximadamente la mitad de la película. Con la otra mitad, Ichigo no estuvo tan atento, pues prefirió dirigir su curiosidad a Orihime y sus peculiares expresiones. Cada vez que se cubría la boca con las manos por la sorpresa, o se removía en su asiento intentando indicarles el camino correcto a los protagonistas, él disfrutaba de mirarla más que a nada en el mundo. Cuando parecía que todo había acabado para mal y Orihime no pudo contener un par de lágrimas en la confesión final, Ichigo, como no queriendo y aprovechando la oscuridad del lugar, la abrazó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

—¿Te gustó la película?—Preguntó cuando iban saliendo del cine.

—¡Me encantó! El final fue de lo más romántico y el malo tuvo su merecido. Gracias, Ichigo-kun.—Le agradeció con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba del brazo emocionada.

—Bueno, ¿lista para la siguiente parada?

—¿Hay más?—Preguntó sorprendida y emocionada.

—Por supuesto, todavía nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer.—Respondió Ichigo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo tocándole la punta de la nariz mientras seguían avanzando.

Orihime no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así de feliz. Cuando era pequeña, Sora siempre se esmeraba por hacerla sentir como toda una princesa el día de su cumpleaños; cuando podía, la invitaba a comer fuera o le compraba algo, sino, la llevaba a jugar al parque y le compraba un pequeño pastel que ambos disfrutaban. Esos eran de los recuerdos más bellos que conservaba de su hermano, por eso cada vez que era su cumpleaños se mantenía muy optimista y le emocionaba mucho. Aunque quizá fuera una tontería, se sentía una princesa por un día. Y justamente así la hacía sentir Ichigo en ese momento.

Luego de caminar en silencio por un rato, llegaron a un llamativo edificio en cuya entrada había una enorme tortuga que daba la bienvenida al acuario "Sea world".

—¡Waaaa! ¿Podemos entrar, Ichigo-kun? ¡Hace siglos que no vengo a un acuario! Y menos uno tan bonito.—Le dijo mirándolo con los ojos brillantes de emoción y una traviesa sonrisa.

—¡Claro! Vamos.—Dijo Ichigo contagiado de su alegría aunque visiblemente más calmado que ella. Incluso tuvo que caminar más rápido para alcanzarla después de comprar las entradas.

Al parecer, el acuario había sido inaugurado recientemente, por lo que contaba con muchas innovaciones y atracciones con tecnología de punta. Había muchas especies de peces y mamíferos marinos y Orihime se sorprendía más cada vez que cambiaban de piscina. Lo que sin duda les gustó más fue el túnel de cristal en el que parecía que atravesaban el océano; pudieron ver miles de peces coloridos, algas, corales y hasta estrellas y caballitos de mar. Sin poder evitarlo, Ichigo se dedicó a tomarle fotos a Orihime junto a todas las atracciones posibles; en algunas les pidieron ayuda a otros asistentes para salir los dos. Al final tenía como 50 fotos de la chica, en la mayoría posaba muy sonriente y feliz a la cámara, pero en otras varias había sido captada sin que ella lo supiera. Para Ichigo, serían como una especie de tesoro. Después de visitar una sala en la que había proyecciones 3D del mundo marino en la prehistoria, el recorrido terminó y ambos salieron muy satisfechos y felices, sobre todo Orihime.

—¡Estuvo increíble, Ichigo-kun! Muchas gracias.— Era tanta su emoción, que se olvidó que estaban rodeados de gente y sin pensarlo se lanzó a los brazos de Ichigo y le plantó un rápido beso en los labios.

—De… de nada, Orihime. ¿No tienes hambre? Conozco un buen lugar cerca de aquí.

—Mmmm. Sí, creo que ya tengo algo de hambre. —Dijo un poco avergonzada. Nuevamente lo tomó del brazo sin importarle las miradas curiosas o reprobatorias de algunos de los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado, y así se dirigieron a su siguiente destino.

El restaurante era un lugar tradicional japonés, bastante tranquilo y espacioso. Cada uno pidió un plato de ramen, la especialidad del lugar, unos rollos de anguila y unos panes hervidos de diversos sabores. Durante la comida, se la pasaron recordando lo que más les había llamado la atención del acuario, sobre todo Orihime, y riendo con algunas anécdotas graciosas. Asimismo, la chica le contó un poco sobre cómo había pasado sus anteriores 18 cumpleaños -o los que recordaba-, junto a su hermano y más tarde junto a Tatsuki. Sin ser realmente consciente de ello, una nueva promesa para consigo mismo se formó en el interior de Ichigo: mientras él estuviera con vida, su Orihime jamás pasaría otro cumpleaños sola.

Para cuando terminaron de comer, ya estaba oscureciendo y decidieron que lo mejor sería volver a casa. Como ya había menos gente en la calle, esta vez fueron tomados de la mano, disfrutando del calor mutuo y las sensaciones que les provocaba. Cerca de la estación del tren que los llevaría de regreso, se encontraron con el festival de un templo en el que un simpático monje les avisó que dentro de 20 minutos iniciaría un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Ichigo pensó que ese sería el final perfecto para su cita, así que después de consultarlo con una sonriente Orihime, decidieron quedarse a esperar. Luego de comprar una bebida, buscaron un buen lugar para disfrutar el espectáculo. Con la primera explosión de color, los ojos de la chica se llenaron de felicidad y emoción, haciéndola lucir aún más hermosa ante Ichigo, quien no dudó en abrazarla muy fuerte. Como respuesta, ella se recargó en su hombro y juntos disfrutaron de los miles de colores y formas en el cielo. Dejándose llevar por la calidez del momento, el joven susurró en su oído con los últimos resplandores:

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi tierna Orihime. Gracias por permitirme pasar este día contigo.

—Gracias a ti, Ichigo-kun.—Conmovida casi hasta las lágrimas, la chica cerró los ojos esperando el cálido roce de los labios de Ichigo, que no tardó en llegar. En el cielo, una enorme flor de miles de puntos luminosos, anunciaba el final del espectáculo.

Cuando volvieron a la casa de Orihime, eran casi las 10. Sin embargo, aún quedaban algunas sorpresas por descubrir.

—¿Lista para abrir tu regalo?

—¿Regalo? Ichigo-kun, no debiste molestarte. Ya hiciste mucho por mí hoy.

—Nada de eso.—La interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.—Ahora, necesito que te quedes quietecita y con los ojos cerrados, ¿está bien?

Sin decir más, la chica obedeció y cerró los ojos hincada frente a su mesa. Aunque en verdad sentía que Ichigo se había tomado muchas molestias por ella, no podía negar que le emocionaba mucho descubrir que había dentro de la caja. Unos pocos minutos después, escuchó:

—Listo, ya puedes abrirlos.

Una vez más, sus ojos se iluminaron con la vista ante ella: un pequeño pastel justo para los dos estaba frente a ella. Tenía dos pisos y estaba cubierto con fondant rosado y líneas blancas y en la cima, una tarjeta que decía: _Feliz cumpleaños, Orihime,_ escrita con chocolate blanco junto a una vela. Junto al pastel, leoncito-kun descansaba ya sin la rosa y los chocolates, pero sí con una pequeña cajita rosa con un moño rojo que de inmediato llamó la atención de la chica.

—¿Puedo?—Dijo a punto de explotar de la emoción mirando a Ichigo.

—Adelante.

Cuando la abrió, un nudo involuntario se formó en su garganta; un hermoso y brillante dije de corazón resplandecía en el interior. De verdad que nunca creyó que sería así de feliz luego de todo el sufrimiento individual y compartido con el chico que amaba. Con delicadeza, Ichigo le quitó la caja de las manos para sacar el dije y poder colocárselo. Una vez que relucía colgado a su cuello, el joven no pudo evitar besarle suavemente uno de sus hombros.

—¿Lista para apagar la vela y pedir un deseo?

Mirándolo a los ojos con unas cuántas lágrimas de felicidad y asintiendo, cerró los ojos y apagó la vela de un soplido.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Orihime.—Repitió una vez más para luego besarla en los labios, casi hasta que la media noche llegó. Para Orihime, no podía haber mejor final para su cumpleaños que ese.

" _Deseo pasar todos mis cumpleaños a partir de ahora y los que tenga en cinco vidas al lado de Ichigo-kun"_

 **XoXoXoXo**

 **¡Waaaaa! ¿Qué les pareció? *o* Intenté una vez más mantener la personalidad, sobre todo de Ichigo apegada al manga. Sin embargo, creo que los chicos por más rudos que sean tienen su lado "cursi" que sólo muestran con las personas que aman y eso también quise reflejarlo.**

 **Sé que en el manga los ojos de Orihime son café igual que los de Ichigo, pero me tomé la libertad de utilizar el color del anime porque, además de que me gustan, sería más fácil a la hora de narrar y para no confundirme jejeje, espero no les moleste.**

 **Les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído y como siempre, les ruego me hagan saber su opinión, dudas, comentarios o sugerencias sobre los momentos que les gustaría que considere para este fic a través de un review. Así puedo conocer sus pensamientos sobre mi historia y si les gusta, me motiva a continuar. ¡Los amo!**

 **En teoría, sigue actualización de APRENDIENDO A SER FELIZ CON LA MAESTRA ORIHIME, pero las ideas para este no paran de llegarme y no quiero desperdiciarlas! Es que somos tan canon *O***

 **Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por leer, queridos compañeros canon. Espero ansiosa sus reviews, por favor!**

 **ICHIHIME 4 EVER CANON!**


	3. Celos, parte I

**Hola compañeros canon! Espero estén muy bien y con muchas ganas de leer un nuevo capítulo de esta historia */* Lamento haberme tardado, pero aunque tenía la idea de lo que quería para este capítulo, no me salía a la hora de escribirlo. Pero al fin quedé muy satisfecha con el resultado y espero que a ustedes también les guste.**

 **Agradecimientos: ¡Los amo a todos! De verdad, mi corazón quiere explotar de felicidad por tan bellos mensajes que me han dirigido y a esta historia. ¡GRACIAS TOTALES! No sé qué haría sin ustedes, y es por ustedes y por nuestro canon que mi deseo es entregarles historias de calidad. De nuevo mil gracias y espero contar con su apoyo, en esta y mis otras historias, hasta el final. Los amooooooo!**

 **Disclaimer: ya aplicado.**

 **¡A leer!**

 **XoXoXoXo**

Celos Parte I

Nuevamente lunes, pero no un día cualquiera. Significaba que miles de estudiantes alrededor del país volverían a la escuela para iniciar el segundo semestre. Pero para los alumnos de preparatoria, y más específicamente del Instituto Karakura, significaba el inicio de una extenuante jornada de estudio que se extendería hasta el día del examen de admisión a la universidad. No sólo tenían que elegir una carrera, sino una institución superior que les ofreciera la mejor oferta académica de acuerdo a sus intereses y estar al tanto del puntaje mínimo necesario y otros requisitos adicionales particulares.

Aunado a eso, debían preocuparse de cosas más mundanas e inmediatas, como el cambio de grupo y la posible separación de sus amigos y conocidos y, para el caso de Kurosaki Ichigo, la posible distancia con su amada novia, Inoue Orihime. Justo ahora, parado frente al enorme tablero de anuncios en que las listas de grupos se hallaban pegadas, el joven pelinaranja pensaba en otra de las cosas que había cambiado en él; antes se limitaba a buscar su nombre y su salón correspondiente sin prestar atención a nada ni nadie más. Para su suerte, siempre había estado en el mismo grupo que sus amigos, a excepción de Ishida, pero eso lo aliviaba, así no tenía que estar soportando su pedante actitud todo el tiempo.

Pero en esta ocasión, estaba mucho más nervioso de lo que hubiera querido admitir, buscando su nombre y el de Orihime en lo que le parecían interminables filas de gente que ni conocía. Cuando al fin se encontró –en la lista del grupo 3-B– se le fue el alma al suelo luego de terminar de leer y no encontrar a nadie más. Desesperado, apartó a unos cuantos chicos para mirar más de cerca, pero nada, el nombre de Orihime, o de alguno de sus amigos, no estaba ahí.

—Ichigo-kun, por fin llegaste.—Una dulce voz aterciopelada, que reconocería en cualquier lugar, lo hizo despertar del sopor en el que se había quedado; sin embargo, sonaba un tanto apesadumbrada.

—¡Orihime! ¡Esto no puede ser! Seguramente está mal, ¿cierto? ¡No podemos estar separados!—Gritó muy alto, sorprendiendo a algunos y causando risitas de burla en otros de los que se hallaban cerca.

—Lo siento, Ichigo-kun ya revisé y es cierto.—Respondió cruzando sus manos al frente y bajando la mirada. Para ella tampoco era nada fácil saberse separada de su amado Kurosaki-kun; a pesar de que eso no significaba realmente mucho, pues ahora pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos fuera de la escuela, le dolía que ya no podría distraerse un poquito mirándolo en clase o estar juntos mientras llegaba el siguiente maestro.

—¿En qué grupo estás?

—3-A con Ishida-kun y Ryo-chan.

—¡¿Tatsuki tampoco está contigo!?

—No.—Con esa simple frase, la voz de Orihime se quebró y parecía a punto de llorar.— Ella está con Sado-kun, Chizuru-chan, las otras chicas, Asano-kun y Kojima-Kun en el 3-C.

—Tranquila.—Se limitó a decir el joven mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo más para calmarse a sí mismo, luego de escuchar a unos cuantos insectos decir -más bien gritar- que estaban en el mismo grupo que la idol Inoue.

Sin más remedio que aceptar su destino, Ichigo acompañó a Orihime a su nuevo salón de clases en cuanto el timbre de inicio de jornada se hizo escuchar. Con el mismo entusiasmo de una roca al ser pateada por el camino, Ichigo llegó a su salón y se sentó junto a la ventana, dos asientos antes del último. Con el mentón recargado en su mano y el ceño más fruncido que nunca, se dedicó a mirar hacia afuera sin pensar en nada en particular. Al menos sabía que Orihime no estaba sola y podía apostar que Ishida estaría pendiente de cualquier cosa. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero sin el escándalo de Keigo revoloteando a su alrededor, el tiempo le pasaba lentísimo y eso sólo lo enfurecía más.

Resultado de esto, Ichigo se sorprendió al final de la semana de ver que tenía suficiente material para estudiar por su cuenta, como hace muchísimo no tenía. Además, había logrado, muy a su pesar, encontrar una forma de no sentir tanta distancia con Orihime en la escuela, pues todos los días se reunían ya fuera en su salón o en el de ella, la cafetería o la azotea para platicar y almorzar juntos. Luego de eso, y como ya era costumbre, la esperaba afuera para acompañarla a su trabajo y más tarde la recogía para llevarla a casa.

Después de un par de semanas, los chicos comenzaron a habituarse a su nueva rutina. Sin embargo, la hora del almuerzo seguía siendo su momento más preciado de la jornada escolar y para el pelinaranja, ese día en especial estaba siendo una tortura aburridísima. Por fin, después de lo que a ambos les pareció una eternidad, Orihime e Ichigo se encontraron en la cafetería durante el descanso para almorzar juntos.

—¡Ichigo-kun!—Chilló Orihime mientras se colgaba de su brazo con unas enormes lágrimas dramáticas bajando por sus ojos.—¡Creí que _wabas te wolbería awer_!—Balbuceó la chica sin darse a entender.

—¡Tranquila, Orihime! ¿Qué dices?—Después de haber pasado la mitad del día en completo silencio sólo escuchando a sus profesores decir que o estudiaban o morirían socialmente si no ingresaban a una buena universidad, el berrinche ininteligible de Orihime le parecía lo más maravilloso del mundo.

—¿Qué-qué es eso que traes ahí?—Cuando vio la bolsa repleta que Ichigo traía en una mano, todo rastro de drama se borró de su rostro, siendo reemplazado por una expresión embobada y casi salivando. Instintivamente, la chica trató de alcanzarla pero Ichigo elevó el brazo alejándola de ella.

—Es… nuestro… almuerzo… pero… primero… hay… que… encontrar… un lugar…—Dijo con dificultad mientras cambiaba de lugar la bolsa con sus almuerzos para evitar que su chica la atrapara.

—Qué grosero, Ichigo-kun.—Dijo Orihime con un puchero y cruzándose de brazos cuando al fin encontraron un lugar.

—¿Qué vas a querer tú, Orihime?—Aun haciendo puchero, la joven ni contestó.

—¿No quieres nada?—Le preguntó Ichigo fingiendo sorpresa.

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera pan al vapor con carne y frijoles dulces?—Con una sonrisa de lado, Ichigo sacó el dichoso pan y lo pasó por enfrente de la chica, quien no pudo evitar voltear.

—N-no.—Dijo nuevamente pero titubeando.

—Es tu favorito, y está delicioso.—Continuó molestando Ichigo.—Quizá me lo coma yo.

—¡No, es mío!—Sin poder resistir más, la pelinaranja le arrebató el pan a Ichigo y le dio una mordida hambrienta.

—Me encanta cuando te pones así.—Dijo Ichigo riendo mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza.

—¿Cómo va tu día, Ichigo-kun?

—Pues creo que bien. Tomé notas en todas las clases y puse atención a los profesores, aunque me tienen cansado con eso de la elección de carrera y las universidades y esas cosas. ¡Ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer esta noche!

—Jejeje, te entiendo, pero lo hacen por nuestro bien.—Respondió la joven riendo ante los comentarios de su novio.—Y hablando de eso…

—¡Kurosaki-kun! Por fin te encuentro.—Antes de que Orihime pudiera terminar su oración, una chica de cabello castaño claro a la altura del hombro y unos grandes ojos verdes se paró justo delante de Ichigo.

—¿Eh? Ah sí, ¿qué quieres?—Claramente, Ichigo estaba igual de desconcertado que Orihime.

—¿Podríamos hablar un segundo?—Y sin siquiera mirar a Orihime, la joven tomó a Ichigo del brazo con coquetería y lo arrastró con ella. En ese mismo instante, algo en el interior de Orihime despertó. Una sensación nada agradable y que la hacía sentir molesta se apoderó de ella cuando su novio se fue con esa muchacha.

Antes de que Ichigo volviera, el timbre que anunciaba el segundo periodo sonó y con un semblante disgustado, nada digno de ella, levantó sus cosas y se fue. Durante buena parte de la segunda mitad de clases, Orihime no paró de pensar en aquella escena. ¿Por qué Ichigo se fue con esa chica? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué ni siquiera se había molestado en regresar? _¡Yo soy su novia!_ Razonó algo más molesta de lo que alguna vez recordaba haber estado.

—¿Señorita Inoue? ¡Señorita Inoue!

—¿Eh? ¡Sí, aquí! —Al verse descubierta perdida en sus cavilaciones, la joven se puso de pie de un salto, arrancando la hoja de papel en la que estaba escribiendo y que, sin darse cuenta, había arrugado entre su puño furibundo.

—¿Podría traducir los dos primeros párrafos de la lectura, por favor?

—Claro, sensei. —Con el corazón todavía acelerado, Orihime cumplió con lo pedido y procuró no prestar más atención a esos pensamientos que no paraban de acecharla. Ya le preguntaría a Ichigo más tarde cuando lo viera.

En cuanto la campana de salida sonó, la joven recogió sus cosas, se despidió de Ishida-kun y se dirigió a la salida. Hoy le habían pedido cubrir a una compañera en el trabajo y por ello debía presentarse más temprano. Resignada a no ver a Ichigo hasta lo noche o quizá hasta el día siguiente, se sorprendió mucho al verlo parado en la salida esperándola.

—¿Ichigo-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?—La sensación de molestia del almuerzo se hizo nuevamente presente al ver a Ichigo.

—¡Orihime! Creí que no te alcanzaría. Me dijiste que hoy tenías turno más temprano, ¿recuerdas?

—Es cierto.—Con una sonrisa de alivio, la joven comenzó a andar con su novio al lado, reconfortada al instante de saber que Ichigo sí escuchaba lo que le decía y que estaba ahí por ella.

No es que dudara de él o que creyera que no le hacía caso, al contrario, cualquier cosa que ella tuviera que decir Ichigo siempre le prestaba toda su atención y según fuera el caso, la aconsejaba o confortaba. Sin embargo, había querido decirle algo desde hace unos días y no había tenido oportunidad, pues siempre se veía interrumpida por algo o alguien. La última vez había sido esa mañana cuando la chica esa se llevó a Ichigo.

—Discúlpame, Orihime. El viejo Arima me estaba buscando y me entretuvo más de la cuenta con un trabajo que nos pidió.

—No te preocupes, Ichigo-kun. Lo entiendo.—Muy en el fondo, la chica sabía que esa no era la fuente de su preocupación. Lo que ella realmente quería saber, pero no se atrevía a preguntar era la identidad de esa confiada mujer que le había robado a su Ichigo durante el almuerzo. Después de un rato de practicar mil formas de hacérselo saber, por fin se armó de valor.

—Oye, Ichigo-kun.

—Dime.

—¿Quién era esa chica que fue a buscarte?—Preguntó inocentemente mirándose los dedos al caminar.

—¿Ah? ¡Ah sí! Se sienta junto a mí en clase y de vez en cuando hablamos. Este… creo que se llama…—Pensativo, llevó una mano a su rebelde cabellera.—¿Arakawa? Ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Siempre le digo 'oye'.

—No tienes remedio, Ichigo-kun.—Sonrió un poco tensa. A pesar de que Ichigo ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, el hecho de que se "sentara junto a él" y "de vez en cuando hablaran" no le hacía nada de gracia. Dispuesta a ahondar más en ese tema, una nueva pregunta se formuló en su cabeza, pero Ichigo se le adelantó.

—Bueno, ya llegamos. Esfuérzate y ten un buen día. ¿Está bien? Te veo en la noche.

—Gracias, Ichigo-kun. —Resignada a dejar su investigación para más tarde, recibió gustosa el beso que Ichigo dejó en su mejilla y entró a la panadería.

Atender a todas las personas que ese día se presentaron en la panadería y platicar con sus compañeras de trabajo, realmente mantuvo ocupada la mente de Orihime, haciéndola olvidar el asunto de la todavía desconocida compañera coqueta de Ichigo.

Cuando la hora de salida llegó, nuevamente Kurosaki-kun la esperaba frente a su trabajo.

—¡Ichigo-kun!—Saludó efusivamente, corriendo hasta quedar frente a él.

—¿Lista para irnos?—Le sonrió él con la misma felicidad de verla pero menos entusiasta.

—Sí.—Y sin decir más, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Orihime.

—¿Qué tal estuvo tu tarde, Ichigo-kun?—Preguntó la joven después de un rato.

—Algo ajetreada. De hecho creí que no llegaría a tiempo por ti. Acompañé al viejo a recoger algunas cosas para la clínica y tuve que hacer la introducción de un trabajo para ciencias. Sino es porque Arakawa me recordó, habría tenido problemas.

Ahí estaba, nuevamente esa chica. ¿Qué significaba eso? Sin poder controlarse, Orihime se tensó instintivamente al escuchar ese nombre, aunque Ichigo ni lo notó.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Ya tiene tu número de teléfono?

—No realmente. Sólo la dirección de e-mail.

—Ya veo. Qué amable de su parte de recordarte la tarea, ¿no?—Pero el tono de Orihime no era nada amable, estaba comenzando a sonar furioso.

—Pues sí, la verdad. Hubiera tenido problemas de no haberlo hecho.—La respuesta de Ichigo fue sincera e inocente, obviando el creciente cambio de ánimo de su novia. —¿Y el trabajo? Qué tal te fue.

—Bien gracias.—Contrario a las detalladas historias que todos los días le contaba sobre sus clientes, su jefe y sus compañeras, eso había sido bastante notorio hasta para Ichigo. Sin embargo, se dijo que si él estaba sufriendo mucho en la escuela y la elección de universidad y esas cosas, ella con todo y trabajo más, así que lo dejó pasar.

—Bueno, ya llegamos.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Ichigo-kun. Hasta mañana.—Y sin hacer o decir nada más, se metió a su casa dejando a Ichigo ahí plantado y confundido.

Luego de ducharse y cenar, Orihime se sintió terriblemente mal por su comportamiento con su novio. ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se ponía así con sólo escucharlo hablar de esa chica? Ichigo tenía muchas amigas y conocidas y salvo un pequeño incidente con Rukia en el pasado, que nada tenía que ver con esto, nunca se había sentido furiosa de verlo hablar con ellas. ¿Por qué esta vez sí? Sin dudarlo, tomó su teléfono y le escribió un breve mensaje disculpándose.

Para: Kurosaki-kun

Lamento haber sido grosera, estaba un poco cansada. Gracias por ir por mí. Te quiero. **besos**

Cuando ya estaba por acostarse, recibió la respuesta.

De: Kurosaki-kun

No te preocupes, te entiendo. Sueña lindo. Te quiero más.

Después de eso, la misteriosa chica no volvió a aparecerse ni en persona ni en pláticas. Sin embargo, en la mente de Orihime, su imagen – más que nada prefabricada por ella porque realmente no la conocía – seguía acechándola. Luego de un par de semanas de aparente tranquilidad, la pelinaranja tuvo un suceso revelador.

Durante un pequeño descanso entre clases, aprovechó para ir al baño; cuando estaba a punto de salir de su cubículo, una voz que sólo había escuchado una vez, pero que no podía olvidar la sorprendió y sin saber por qué, decidió quedarse donde estaba.

—¡Oye, Kurumi-chan!

—¿Qué pasa?—Respondió una melosa voz aterciopelada. Mientras, la espía pelinaranja se asomó por el espacio entre cubículos –apenas un resquicio – para confirmar que era ella.

—Date prisa o llegaremos tarde.—Rodeada por un séquito de amigas que reían y bromeaban, la tal Kurumi salió del baño.

—Así que se llama Kurumi.—Dijo Orihime en voz baja recargada en la puerta del baño. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que ella también debía volver a clases y se apresuró a su salón.

XoXoXoX

Un par de días después de su descubrimiento, Orihime estaba feliz de poder encontrarse con su amado Ichigo a la hora del almuerzo. Sin embargo, poco le duró el gusto cuando lo vio llegar muy agitado hasta su lugar en la cafetería.

—¡Hola Ichigo-kun! ¿Dónde estabas? Se enfría tu almuerzo.

—Lo siento de verdad, Orihime. Pero no podré almorzar contigo hoy.—Dijo todavía agitado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Es que Kurumi me está esperando en la biblioteca, tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos y es para pasado mañana.

Los oídos de Orihime dejaron de funcionar en el instante en que escucho a su novio llamar a esa chica por su nombre. ¿Desde cuándo lo hacía?

—¿Kurumi?

—Sí, mi compañera de al lado. ¿Arakawa? Nada tiene que ver pero bueno. ¿Creerás que llevaba todo este tiempo diciéndole así?

—Ah, mira.—Fue la parca respuesta que recibió sin una pizca de gracia.

—Bueno, no quería dejarte aquí esperando así que vine corriendo, pero ya tengo que irme. Discúlpame por favor, Orihime. Te veo en la tarde.—Y con un rápido beso en los labios, la dejó ahí sin siquiera notar la ira que la invadía.

Luego de eso, Orihime pasó el resto del día furiosa y pensando mil y un respuestas para Ichigo. Desde: _¿Por qué tienes que hacer un trabajo con ella?_ Hasta: _¿Por qué demonios la llamas por su nombre?_ Para después recapacitar y repetirse a sí misma que sólo eran cosas de la escuela y que nada tenía que ver con que Ichigo la fuera a cambiar por esa Kurumi. Además, estaba claro que no quería empezar una pelea con él, pero la realidad es que la situación la estaba rebasando y ya no sabía qué hacer. Como no tenía ganas de ver a Ichigo y que le hablara de lo maravillosa que era "Kurumi", en cuanto el timbre de salida sonó tomó sus cosas y se fue sin esperarlo.

—¡Oye Ishida! ¿Has visto a Orihime?—Preguntó Ichigo hiperventilando luego de correr desde la entrada hasta su salón de clases.

—Se fue desde hace un rato.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

—¿Y yo como voy a saber? Pero eso sí, no sé qué le habrás hecho, Kurosaki, porque se veía bastante molesta.

—¿Y por qué crees que fui yo?—Respondió ofendidísimo ante las acusaciones del presumido Ishida.

—Porque te conozco y sé que eres un inútil. Era cuestión de tiempo para que la hicieras enfadar.

—¡Maldito! ¿Y tú qué diablos sabes?—Le dijo, sobresaltado, haciendo amago de golpearlo.

—Sé lo que veo. Y si me disculpas…—El joven Ishida dejó la frase sin terminar y arreglándose el uniforme, salió del salón abandonando a un furioso Ichigo.

Luego de su encontronazo con Ishida, Ichigo hizo el intento de alcanzar a Orihime, pero con todo el tiempo que había pasado ella ya debía estar llegando a su casa, aunque corriera sería inútil. Con la espinita de las palabras de su molesto amigo, decidió escribirle un mensaje.

Para: Orihime

3:35 pm

¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

De: Orihime

3:39 pm

Lo siento, Ichigo-kun. Tengo mucha tarea y decidí volver pronto a casa.

Para: Orihime

3:41 pm

Entiendo, ¿te veo mañana temprano?

De: Orihime

3:46 pm

No creo. Tengo que llevar unas cosas a la pastelería temprano.

Para: Orihime

3:48 pm

Bueno, a la hora del almuerzo entonces. No acepto un no por respuesta. ^.^

De: Orihime

3:58 pm

Ya quedé de almorzar con Tatsuki-chan. Será en la tarde. Hasta mañana.

Ese último mensaje por fin le hizo ver que quizá algo le pasaba a Orihime. ¿Estaría molesta? Ella nunca era tan cortante en sus mensajes y siempre ponía al menos un emoji junto a sus oraciones. Tal vez se molestó porque ni siquiera se llevó el almuerzo que le compró, aunque lo mejor sería investigar.

Para: Orihime

4:02 pm

¿En serio? Bueno. Oye, Orihime, ¿estás molesta?

Al ver el último mensaje de Ichigo, Orihime pensó que quizá se había pasado un poco de la raya y estaba siendo demasiado cortante, aunque en ese momento, por más que quisiera, no le nacía ser cariñosa con él. Es que, ¿por qué tenía que pasar tanto tiempo con esa Kurumi? ¿Por qué los tuvieron que cambiar de grupo? Eso pensamiento le llenó el pecho de un opresión muy conocida y sin poder evitarlo, un par de lágrimas cayeron en la pantalla de su móvil mientras respondía.

De: Orihime

4:21 pm

Para nada ^o^ Hasta mañana. ¡Chuu*!

Aunque estaba molesta, tampoco quería que Ichigo lo notara, si es que lo hacía, por teléfono y tener que explicárselo todo vía mensajes. Ya hablaría con él al otro día y aclararían todo de una vez. Por su parte, el pelinaranja había pasado buena parte de la tarde pensando en qué tendría Orihime, aunque de todas las posibilidades, no estuvo ni cerca de adivinar que la molestia de su novia se debía a su cercanía con Kurumi.

Al otro día durante el almuerzo, Orihime decidió contarle a Tatsuki-chan para saber su opinión.

—Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablarme, Orihime?

—Ay, Tatsuki-chan. Es que estas últimas semanas me he sentido muy… molesta. No sé.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Es que hay una chica, en el salón de Ichigo-kun. Se llama Kurumi-san. Y no sé, se la pasan juntos. Se sienta a su lado en clases, hacen trabajos juntos, lo va a buscar en nombre de cualquier profesor, le escribe correos y quién sabe qué tantas cosas más.—Con sólo pensarlo, nuevamente se ponía enojadísima.

—A ver, ¿qué? ¿Una chica? Orihime, ¿estás celosa de esa Kurume o como se llame?

—Se llama Kurumi-san. ¡Y odio que la llame por su nombre!

— Pero si a Rukia y a mí nos llama por nuestros nombres. ¿También te molesta?— Razonó Tatsuki más bien para molestar a Orihime. Le parecía adorable que su amiga estuviera celosa de esa chica, pues estaba segura que Ichigo jamás la engañaría, porque además de que sabía que Ichigo estaba completamente enamorado de Orihime, su cerebro no tenía tal capacidad. De lo contrario ella misma le partiría la cara.

—¡Por supuesto que no Tatsuki-chan! Es sólo que ella… ella es tan coqueta con él y… y… ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¿Por qué tiene que pasar tanto tiempo con ella? ¡Ushhh!

—¡Orihime! ¿Quién iba a decir que detrás de esos preciosos ojos grises se esconde el temible monstruo de los ojos verdes?—Se burló una vez más.

—No molestes, Tatsuki-chan. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos, algo molesta porque al parecer su amiga no veía el claro problema que la enfurecía.

—Pero bueno, si te molesta tanto, ¿por qué no hablas con Ichigo? Así podrás saber qué tan importante es Kurume para él.

—Tienes razón. Hoy en la salida hablaré con él.—Un poco más animada, esperó con ansias la hora de la salida, después de pensarlo mucho, sentía un hueco en el pecho porque por un lado, quería que Ichigo supiera qué era lo que le molestaba y se arrepentía de haberlo rechazado por la mañana y por el otro, tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo. Cuando por fin la hora de la salida llegó, la joven corrió a su lugar de encuentro con su amado novio.

—¡Ichigo-kun!

—¡Orihime! ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Muy bien, ¿y a ti?—Dijo sonriendo comenzando a caminar.—¿Y tus cosas?

—Lo siento. Hoy me toca hacer la limpieza del salón. ¡Pero sin falta iré por ti a la pastelería cuando termine tu turno!—Le aseguró con una inclinación de cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Ichigo-kun.—Con un creciente agujero en el pecho, aunque de antemano ya sabía la respuesta, continuó.—¿Con quién te toca?

—Con Kurumi. —Apretando las manos con fuerza alrededor de las correas de su bolsa, y furiosa porque Ichigo no se daba ni cuenta del daño que le hacía al pasar tiempo con esa muchacha, le gritó:

—Perfecto. ¡Quédate a hacer la limpieza con Kurumi!—Ya sin poder contenerse y sin mirarlo si quiera echó a correr dejando a Ichigo sin comprender absolutamente nada.

—¡Oye Orihime, espera! Rayos, sabía que estaba molesta. Seguramente es porque últimamente casi no nos hemos visto.—Razonó acercándose cada vez más al motivo del enfado de su novia pero sin asociarlo aún a la chica que lo esperaba en el salón de clases muy emocionada.

Aunque Orihime hubiera querido dejar de lado su enfado al menos durante su jornada laboral, la realidad es que sus clientes, con los que siempre era muy amable y servicial, habían tenido que pagar su mal humor, haciéndola sentir todavía peor. Incluso su jefe lo había notado y lejos de regañarla, supuso que se trataba de mal de amores.

Cuando la hora de salida llegó, Orihime no tenía ni la más mínima gana de ver a Ichigo, estaba demasiado furiosa y no quería decir cosas fuera de lugar; pero dentro de ella, muy en el fondo, había una vocecita que clamaba por encontrárselo y decirle de una vez por todas – más bien gritarle– todo lo que tenía en su contra. Y como por arte de magia su deseo se cumplió y cruzando la calle, donde siempre, Ichigo la esperaba con una cara arrepentida. Decidida como hace tiempo no lo estaba, pasó de largo frente a él y no le dirigió ni la palabra, ni una mirada, nada.

—¡Orihime! ¿Cómo estuvo tu…?—Hasta para Ichigo, eso era demasiado. La joven ya iba como cinco pasos adelante y no lo había mirado siquiera. Definitivamente estaba enojada.

— ¡Oye espérate! ¿Qué te pasa?—Le preguntó cuándo la alcanzó, tomándola suavemente del brazo para obligarla a mirarlo.

—¡Suéltame!—Fue su respuesta al mismo tiempo que jalaba su brazo para que no la tocara más. Aunque ella hubiera preferido mil veces decirle lo que le pasaba con calma, los celos nublaron su juicio haciéndola decirlo tal y como lo sentía en ese momento.

—¿Ya terminaste tu tarde feliz con Kurumi-san?—Preguntó con sarcasmo.

—¿Con Kurumi? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No te hagas el inocente, Ichigo-kun. No creas que no me doy cuenta cómo te mira, además pasas más tiempo con ella que conmigo, ¡es más, hasta estoy segura que sabes más cosas de ella que de mí!—Obviamente, los celos se habían apoderado de ella.

En ese momento, Ichigo lo tuvo claro por fin. Su amada Orihime estaba celosa de su compañera de clases. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Seguramente todas esas veces que ella le decía que no importaba, la estaba haciendo sufrir. _¡Pero qué pedazo de idiota insensible soy!_

—Oye Orihime, lo lamento. No era mi intención…

—Olvídalo, seguramente ella es mejor novia que yo. Debe tener mucha experiencia con los chicos. Eso se nota. Además es muy linda, harían bonita pareja.—Definitivamente, la pelinaranja se estaba yendo a los extremos. Aunque cada palabra que decía se le aparecía como una enorme posibilidad y eso le dolía muchísimo, no podía parar.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Orihime, por dios! ¡Tú eres mi novia, Kurumizawa es sólo una chica de mi clase!—Desesperado, Ichigo la tomó de ambos brazos para intentar hacerla recapacitar.

—¡Pues no parece! ¿Qué quieres que piense? Llevas todo lo que lleva el año prefiriéndola a ella y… ¿Cómo la llamaste?

—Kurumizawa. Es su apellido completo.

—¿Qué? Yo creí… que Kurumi era… que tú… ¡Creí que la llamabas por su nombre!— Y sin más, Orihime rompió en llanto, cubriéndose la cara con las manos para ocultar su vergüenza.

—Oye tranquila.—Le dijo Ichigo abrazándola con la mayor ternura de la que fue capaz. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es que yo… no pude evitarlo. Desde la primera vez que te fuiste con ella, sentí un gran vacío. No quería que estuvieras a su lado, ni que te llamara y menos que le hablaras por su nombre.—Confesó avergonzada.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que así te sentías?

—Porque esperaba que tú lo notaras, de lo contrario, significaba que estabas a gusto con ella.

—¡Pero qué dices? Mírame, anda.—Y la tomó por el mentón para que lo viera directamente a los ojos. —Y quiero que te lo grabes muy bien. Tú eres mi novia y sólo quiero estar contigo. No hay nadie a quien ansíe ver a cada momento del día que no seas tú. Eres la chica más tierna, dulce y hermosa del universo y llenas mi corazón de alegría y muchas cosas más que nunca había experimentado.

Orihime lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un calor que se iba extendiendo desde su corazón al resto de su cuerpo. Después de escucharlo, se sentía la chica más tonta del mundo. ¿Cómo pudo haber dudado de él?

—Lo siento, Ichigo-kun. Es que te veías tan cercano a ella y yo… no pude evitarlo. ¿Me disculpas?—Dijo ahora haciéndole un puchero.

—Sólo si tú me disculpas a mí. Lamento no haber notado antes que algo te ocurría y que mi actitud te estaba lastimando.

—No fue tu culpa, Ichigo-kun. No eres un adivino. Pero te propongo algo. —Habló ella un poco más animada, abrazándolo por el cuello.—De ahora en adelante no más secretos. Si algo nos disgusta o nos causa molestia debemos decirlo de inmediato para no dejar que se salga de control. ¿De acuerdo?

—Me parece razonable.—Fue su respuesta antes de besarla tiernamente. —Por cierto, te compré algo. No es que supiera que estabas enojada y quisiera contentarte ni nada, pero lo vi y pensé en ti.

—¿En serio?—Emocionada, la chica dio un saltito atrás buscando alrededor de Ichigo ese algo para ella. No es que fuera una interesada ni nada por el estilo, pero no había nada que la emocionara más en el mundo que las sorpresas.

—Es algo pequeño, quizá no te guste.—Le dijo algo avergonzado mientras escondía ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

—No digas eso, claro que me va a gustar. —Respondió ella, abrazándolo para tratar de agarrar aquello que guardaba entre sus manos.

—Bueno, aquí tienes. —Todavía con las orejas rojas por la pena y queriendo alargar el momento para que ella siguiera abrazándolo así, le dejó ver un tierno colgante para celular en forma de gatito blanco con motitas café.

—¡Está precioso!—Dijo mientras lo colocaba en su teléfono.—Muchas gracias, Ichigo-kun.—Y nuevamente lo besó, disfrutando de cada milímetro de su boca, feliz de haber dejado atrás los celos y desconfianza.

—¿Te gustaría ir a cenar ramen?—Cuando por fin terminaron de besarse, Ichigo la invitó a cenar.

—¡Claro! Muero de hambre. —Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron al restaurante de ramen tomados de la mano, dispuestos a hacer cada día más fuerte su relación y convencidos de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

 **¿Qué les pareció? *o* La verdad es que este capítulo lo hice basado en una experiencia personal jejeje y que estoy segura que a más de una nos ha pasado. Además, aunque no me los imagino peleando, creo que también es importante reflejar los aspectos no tan buenos de una relación. Les pido que me hagan saber a través de un review su opinión sobre el capítulo, si les gustó, o cualquier sugerencia que tengan sobre algún momento que les gustaría leer.**

 **Aprovecho para avisarles que el siguiente fic que voy a actualizar, con la seguridad de que ya estoy trabajando en él y que ya va como a la mitad, es… ¡QUISIERA OLVIDARTE! Y no es por nada, pero se vienen unas cosas… muajajajaja.**

 **Les agradezco infinitamente haber leído y espero ansiosa conocer su opinión sobre este capítulo. *u* Gracias a sus reviews es que me inspiro a seguir y sé si voy por buen camino. 3**

 ****Notas: 1) Chuu: Onomatopeya japonesa del sonido de un beso.**

 **2) Monstruo de los ojos verdes: Son los celos jejeje. Se usa este término en el libro de Shakespeare, Otelo. Por si gustan echarle un ojo**

 **¡Feliz San Valentín! Les envío abrazos y chocolates virtuales. :* 3 ¡Somos Canon! (Jamás me cansaré de repetirlo!)**


	4. Gracias, Ichigo-Kun

**¡Hola chicos! Han pasado como mil siglos desde que nos leemos en este fic, ¡Discúlpenme por favor! UnU. Había muchas ideas rondando por mi cabeza, pero ninguna se concretaba hasta ahora. Al final, realmente me gustó muchísimo el resultado y espero que ustedes lo disfruten aún más. Como siempre, lo escribí con mucho amor para ustedes y por nuestra adorada pareja canon.**

 **Les agradezco infinitamente y con todo mi corazón el apoyo a esta historia, leer sus reviews, ver sus alertas o favoritos me llena de alegría y me inspira a continuar (no tan rápido como quisiera). ¡Sus comentarios son alimento para mi alma de escritora! Los amo de verdad. Especial mención a Loquin-san, Guestx1, Sele de la Luna-san, Shami-san,Ben56-san, BuenAmigoDan-san, Mi querida NovaSenpai, Tsuki shin-san, Guestx2 y Guestx3. ¡Mil millones de gracias a todos! Espero seguir contando con su apoyo en esta y todas mis historias hasta el final. ¡LOS AMO!**

 **Disclaimer: Ya aplicado (ver cap. 1)**

 **¡A leer!**

 **XoXoXoXo**

GRACIAS, ICHIGO-KUN.

Si había algo de lo que Ichigo Kurosaki _–_ joven preuniversitario alto, muy apuesto y de complexión musculosa, curtido por las innumerables batallas que había tenido que librar en su nada longeva vida _–_ estaba completamente seguro, era de las pocas cualidades de socialización que, a sus propios ojos, poseía y de los muchos defectos que rebasaban con creces a las anteriores. Uno de ellos y del que podía presumir como su carta de presentación, era la poca atención que prestaba a los detalles que lo rodeaban: las pláticas con sus amigos que no incluyeran las palabras "peligro de muerte", su vestimenta, su corte de cabello o el más mínimo cambio que hicieran en su persona o en su físico, era dificilísimo para él detectarlo; incluso tenía problemas con sus hermanas menores por esa razón muy a menudo. Siendo dos jóvenes adolescentes buscaban, aún sin aceptarlo, la aprobación y el halago de su hermano de vez en vez esperando, en vano, que él notara el nuevo adorno en forma de fresa de su cabello o el más reciente moretón adquirido con orgullo en alguna final de soccer callejero.

Sin embargo, había para él una excepción con nombre y apellido, a quien desde el lejano momento en que se conocieron trágicamente en la entrada de su casa, aún sin saber el feliz destino que les aguardaba y que esperaba, aunque todavía no estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo, durara para la eternidad, prestaba toda su atención y conocía muchos de sus detalles y manías: Su novia Inoue Orihime.

Mientras caminaba confiado del éxito de su misión, no podía sacar de su cabeza la confesión que Orihime le había hecho aún antes de comenzar a salir, y la triste y añorante mirada que la acompañaba: _Siempre he querido tener un gatito, pero el departamento en el que vivo es muy pequeño y no me permiten animales._

Pocos días atrás, esa frase le llegó como una iluminación cuando, al pasar junto al río que dividía su barrio del de Orihime, un sonido apenas audible llamó su atención.

— _¡Nyan-nyan!—Al principio, no supo de dónde venía, y tampoco estaba muy seguro de haberlo escuchado, pues era apenas un murmullo en comparación con los miles de sonidos combinados de las calles y el correr del río. Con su instinto diciéndole que lo olvidara, continuó unos pocos pasos más antes de escucharlo nuevamente._

— _No puedes dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser un héroe, ¿verdad, Kurosaki?—Se reprendía mientras bajaba hacia el río con dirección a donde él creía haber escuchado el sonido. Unos metros más adelante, se encontró con una caja a medio cerrar, con movimiento y sonidos incluidos._

— _¿Qué demonios?—Se dijo mientras tomaba una rama cercana y picaba uno de los costados de la caja. Cuando lo hizo, ésta se removió con fuerza, asustándolo un poco. Aunque no había nadie a su alrededor, sentía la necesidad de proteger su reputación y haciéndose el valiente, se le acercó todavía más, y usando la punta del palo en su mano, despejó la vista hacia su interior._

 _Adentro, un hermoso y pequeño gatito, de no más de tres semanas de nacido, y con un fino y suave pelaje blanco por el pecho y combinado de negro y naranja por el lomito y una naricita rosada, lo miraba con sus enormes ojos color ámbar mientras sus bigotes y su cola se movían curiosamente de arriba abajo y de un lado a otro, respectivamente._

— _Así que eras tú quien armaba todo ese alboroto.—Dijo ya relajado y dejando de lado la rama, acariciando apenas con la punta de sus dedos la cabecita del minino, quien de inmediato levantó su cuellito en señal de que los mimos le agradaban._

— _Vaya que eres amigable.—Le dijo sonriendo mientras el gatito jugaba con su mano y le lamía la yema de los dedos.—¿Tienes hambre? —Le preguntó rebuscando en su mochila.—Sé que no es alimento adecuado para alguien como tú, pero ayudará.—Continuó mientras le dejaba unas migajitas de pan dentro de la caja._

— _Y ahora te voy a sacar de aquí para que alguien te vea, de lo contrario nunca te notarán y no podrán adoptarte.—Dicho eso, tomó la caja con mucho cuidado y subió las escaleras que los llevarían de vuelta al camino. Mientras tanto, el pequeño felino olisqueaba las migajas, no muy convencido de que fueran a gustarle.—Bueno, aquí estamos. Cuídate.—Y con una sacudida de mano, le dio la espalda a la caja que acababa de dejar en el suelo, más a la vista de los transeúntes y a la que había garabateado la palabra "¡Adóptame!" en uno de sus lados._

 _A pesar de que él nunca había sido particularmente amante de las mascotas, le parecía que los gatos eran por mucho, su animal preferido si es que se veía en la necesidad de elegir. Por ello, sintió una oleada de culpabilidad por dejar al gatito solo. Cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el travieso y valiente minino había logrado salir de la caja y lo venía siguiendo con paso apresurado para no perderlo de vista._

— _Eres un gato listo, ¿eh?—Le dijo mientras lo veía frotarse una y otra vez contra su pierna.—Pero no puedo llevarte conmigo. No tendría mucho tiempo para ti y no sería justo para Yuzu dejarle otra responsabilidad.—Trató de razonar con él mientras, casi sin darse cuenta, lo tomaba entre sus manos para llevarlo a la altura de su cara. Tenía que reconocer que el condenado felino era tierno a más no poder. ¿Pero qué haría con él? Luego de unos segundos, las palabras de Orihime resonaron fuerte en su cabeza._

— _Tienes mucha suerte amigo.—Dijo finalmente, rendido ante los encantos del gatito y los de su novia no presente, imaginando la reacción que tendría de habérselo encontrado ella. Con mucho cuidado, y poniendo su sudadera como cojín, guardó al bebé en su mochila con el cierre abierto y la parte delantera doblada, para que recibiera todo el aire que necesitaba, pero haciendo su transporte mucho más fácil. Incluso, decidió cargar la mochila sobre su abdomen y estómago en lugar de la espalda, como una especie de cangurera para bebés, para poder estar más al pendiente de su nuevo amigo._

 _Antes si quiera de llegar a su casa, decidió que lo primero que había que hacer era llevar a su nuevo amigo Gato –no era particularmente ingenioso para los nombres. Ya Orihime se encargaría de eso– con un veterinario para que avalara que el pequeño estaba en perfecto estado de salud. Así que de inmediato llamó a la única persona que creía podría conocer a uno._

— _¿Hola, Urahara-san?_

— _¡Pero si es Kurosaki-san! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

— _Quisiera preguntarte algo, pero me gustaría que lo mantuvieras en secreto, por favor.—No es como si el hombre fuera a correr y contárselo a Orihime, pero hasta que no fuera oficial, no quería que la chica se ilusionara._

— _Vaya, vaya. ¿En qué te metiste esta vez, jovencito? Justo me acaban de llegar unos nuevos Soul Candy que potencian la efectividad de tus ataques hasta en un 200%. Una verdadera joya.—Informó bastante emocionado, yéndose por el camino predecible, pero equivocado._

— _¿De qué hablas? ¡Y por qué crees que siempre que te busco es porque estoy metido en un problema?—Aunque lo ofendía la implicación de las palabras de Urahara, hasta él sabía que tenía razón._

— _¿Um? Bueno si no es eso, entonces… ¡Ya sé! ¿Necesitas algo para incrementar tu rendimiento…físico, con las damas?—Preguntó con la voz cargada de malicia._

— _¡Por supuesto que no!¡Maldita sea! Sólo quiero saber si conoces un buen veterinario cerca._

— _¿Qué? ¿Un veterinario? Vaya que eso no me lo esperaba. Déjame ver… El veterinario de Yoruichi-san está en la avenida 12 esquina con la calle 5. Es de toda mi confianza y si le dices que vas de parte nuestra, seguro te hace un descuento._

— _¡Dijiste el veterinario de Yoruichi-san? ¿Acaso ella necesita uno?—Se escandalizó— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Gracias, Urahara-san. No olvides mantenerlo en secreto. ¡Adiós!_

— _Oye pero para que necesitas un… ¿Hola?—Y sin darle oportunidad a decir nada más, Ichigo cortó la llamada._

— _Así que la avenida 12. No está muy lejos de aquí. ¿Qué dices, aguantas otro poco?—Preguntó mirando al gatito que jugaba con el cierre de su sudadera bastante entretenido.—Bueno, pues andando._

 _A Ichigo le sorprendió lo limpio y acogedor que le resultó el consultorio; por un momento creyó que Urahara lo enviaría a un sitio de mala muerte. En cuanto entró, una enfermera de mediana edad le pidió llenar una forma mientras esperaba a que el doctor se desocupara. La información era bastante sencilla: nombre del dueño – no tuvo más remedio que poner su nombre–, nombre del amigo peludo –Gato–, dirección, teléfono de contacto y cómo había encontrado al animalito –obsequiado, adoptado, comprado, otro. – Él tachó la opción de otro, y con algo de resentimiento, llenó el espacio con unas pocas palabras: abandonado en el camino." ¿Cómo puede haber gente tan malvada?" se preguntó con coraje mientras le entregaba la forma ya contestada a la enfermera y esperaba su turno, mirando con más ternura de la que hubiera querido admitir a su nuevo amigo._

— _Señor Kurosaki, usted y Gato-chan ya pueden pasar.—Sumido en sus pensamientos como estaba, no vio salir a la enorme perrita de color gris con blanco y pelaje esponjado que los antecedía en turno. Consciente de lo soso que se oía "Gato-chan", se consoló con saber que Orihime seguro encontraría el nombre perfecto y apropiado para su nuevo amigo._

— _Bueno, ¿y qué tenemos aquí?—Dijo un hombre mayor, con unos lentes de media luna y mirada excesivamente amable, quien los recibió con una cálida sonrisa._

— _Buenas tardes, sensei.—Saludó amablemente Ichigo.—Encontré a este pequeño abandonado en el camino junto al río y quiero que mi novia y yo nos quedemos con él, pero me gustaría que lo revisara y de ser necesario, le ponga todas las vacunas y tratamiento para que esté sano y fuerte.—Dijo mientras el pequeño, ya afuera de su mochila, intentaba escalar por su pecho._

— _Excelente decisión, jovencito. Me parece que serás un excelente amigo para esta preciosa y curiosa gatita._

— _Con que eres niña. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—La pequeña ladeó la cabeza como diciendo: "porque no me lo preguntaste"._

— _Bueno, todo está en orden y tiene perfecta salud.—Sentenció el veterinario, luego de escuchar su corazón y sus pulmones.—Todo bien con su pelaje y no parece tener pulgas ni nada. De todos modos le vamos a poner una pequeña dosis de antipulgas para estar seguros. —Con una sorprendente destreza para su edad, y el leve temblor de las manos que Ichigo detectó apenas entraron, el doctor abrió una ampolleta con un líquido transparente que dejó caer en la nuca de la gatita, que apenas y se inmutó._

— _Hay que hacerlo rápido, de lo contrario se mueven y si llegan a probar el líquido... —Dejando a Ichigo en suspenso –pero quien en el fondo prefirió no saber qué pasaba si lo probaban– Se acercó a un estante y tomó varias cosas de él, entre ellas un par de agujas y una cartulina doblada por la mitad._

— _¿Qué es todo eso, sensei?—Dijo preocupado, ocultando a su amiguita con sus manos._

— _Este de aquí es desparasitante, y la primera vacuna de su esquema. Esta es su cartilla y en aproximadamente dos semanas, debes traerla para la siguiente ronda. También tienes que considerar el esterilizarla, pero eso será hasta que tenga aproximadamente cinco o seis meses, dependiendo de su desarrollo.—Sin perder un segundo y tratando de no olvidar nada de lo que el doctor le decía, el joven pelinaranja sacó una libreta y una pluma y anotó todo lo que pudo._

— _Muchas gracias, sensei. Así lo haré. Disculpe, pienso llevarla a vivir a casa de mi novia, pero mientras lo hago, ¿qué necesito?_

— _Aquí podemos venderte arena para su caja y una bolsa de alimento. Debes poner la arena separa de su comida y tenerle siempre agua y comida al alcance. Con eso bastará para el momento de la mudanza, y entonces sí, entre tu novia y tú pueden decidir todos los lujos que le darán a su nueva reina. Créeme, ya lo entenderás.—Dijo sonriendo al ver la mirada confundida de Ichigo al escuchar esas últimas palabras._

 _Agradeciendo al doctor y a la amable enfermera, Ichigo salió del consultorio con su nueva amiga, una bolsa de arena para gatos y otra de alimento._

— _Todo estará bien, hermosa. Es por tu bien.—Le dijo algo compungido de verla lamerse insistentemente el lugar donde el doctor la había inyectado._

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que Gato-chan había llegado a su casa, – a pesar de saber que era gatita y de que irremediablemente se había enamorado de ella, se había negado a ponerle nombre o siquiera decirle "gatita" o algo más cariñoso. Algo de dignidad tenía que guardar – el mismo tiempo que le había tomado descubrir con quién tenía que ir para pedir el permiso necesario para que su pequeña amiga pudiera vivir con Orihime. Y justo ahora ese era su destino. Había tenido que viajar a Tokio para ser recibido por Ichinose Izumi, la dueña y administradora del edificio de Orihime. Después de revisar la dirección una vez más, se encontró a las puertas de un enorme edificio moderno, con paredes de cristal, y del que a cada segundo entraban y salían muchas personas con caras de angustia, enojo o estrés.

—Bueno, aquí vamos.—Se dijo mientras se alisaba la camisa con una mano y con la otra trataba de peinar su rebelde cabellera. Como quería causar una buena impresión, y convencer a la mujer de que le permitiera a Orihime cuidar de Gato, decidió ponerse un pantalón de vestir y una camisa azul rey, que lo hacían ver bastante guapo y como todo un profesional.

En el vestíbulo del edificio, había dos chicas con cara amable que recibían a todos los que llegaban, les pedían su nombre, una identificación, la persona a la que iban a visitar y el motivo. Cuando fue el turno de Ichigo, lo recibió la recepcionista número 2.

—Buenas Tardes… Kurosaki-san. ¿A quién viene a ver y por qué motivo?—Cuestionó la mujer luego de leer el nombre de Ichigo en la identificación que le entregó.

—Qué tal. Vengo a ver a Ichinose Izumi-sama para tratar un asunto sobre uno de los edificios que administra en Karakura. —Respondió un poco nervioso.

—Ya veo. Permítame por favor.—Luego de hacer una llamada por el conmutador, le entregó un gafete con la leyenda "visitante".—Gracias por esperar. Pase al piso 20, por favor.

Luego de agradecerle con una leve reverencia, se puso el gafete y entró al elevador. Al menos no había sido tan complicado, esperaba que Ichinose-san fuera igual. Al llegar al piso 20, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, permitiéndole ver la lujosa pero sencilla agencia de la mujer. Al menos había 4 oficinas y una veintena de personas trabajando ahí, dejando al joven muy sorprendido.

—¡Disculpa! ¡Oye! ¿No escuchas?

—¿Eh? — Ichigo estaba tan distraído viendo a todos trabajar que no escuchó a la mujer que lo llamaba como por 5ª vez.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas, jovencito?

—Vengo a ver a Ichinose Izumi-sama.

— ¿Asunto?

—Es sobre uno de los edificios que administra en Karakura.

—¿Qué sobre el edificio?—Presionó la mujer. Estaba claro que no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ver a Izumi.

—Quiero pedirle que le permita a mi novia tener un gatito en su departamento. Le aseguro que no causaremos problemas y…

—Lo siento, pero tener mascotas está prohibido en todos los condominios Ichinose, lo siento.

—Pero si me dejara hablar con ella, tal vez podría cambiar de opinión.—Ichigo se había sentido profundamente ofendido porque la mujer parecía subestimar su asunto y a él mismo, pero no podía darse por vencido.

—De ninguna manera. Ella está muy ocupada y no recibe visitas sin previa cita y menos de niños.—Dijo con una nota de desdén apartando la vista del muchacho, como dando por terminada la conversación. Eso había alcanzado el límite de su paciencia.

—¿Niño?¡No soy ningún niño y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que vea a Ichinose Izumi!—Sentenció el pelinaranja alzando la voz.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

—I-Izumi-sama. Lo lamento es que este joven llegó gritando que quería verla y yo sólo le estaba diciendo que eso no es posible.—De un salto, la joven mujer se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia tan profunda mientras hablaba, que parecía que se iba a tocar los zapatos con la frente.

—¿¡Gritando?! ¡Yo no te grité nunca!... Bueno, no hasta ahora. —Especificó, después de que Izumi _–_ una mujer de estatura media, vestida con una elegante falda, saco a juego y unas discretas zapatillas rojas, cuyo cabello estilo rastas pero sin serlo, estaba atado en una coleta alta _–_ lo mirara acusadoramente.

—Vaya, vaya. Y qué es lo que quiere conmigo un jovencito como tú…—Habló girando la mano frente a ella.

—Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Vengo a pedirle que le permita a mi novia tener una mascota en su departamento.

—No.

—¿Cómo que no?—Preguntó incrédulo. La chica que lo recibió se rio por lo bajo con malicia, feliz de que su jefa la hubiera respaldado.

—Ya escuchaste, no se puede. Así que adiós mocoso.—Y sin decir nada más, le dio la espalda avanzando hacia su oficina.

—Pero si me escuchara tan sólo por un momento, tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

—Negativo.

—¡Debe haber una manera! ¡Tiene que escucharme!... Por favor, Izumi-san.—Eso último lo dijo lo más humilde que pudo para no arruinar su única oportunidad, luego de gritarle a la mujer y colarse a la fuerza en su oficina.

—Vaya que tienes agallas, niño.—Le dijo con una sonrisa complacida mientras se sentaba detrás de su enorme y lujoso escritorio.—Te escucho.—Y con un movimiento de la mano, lo invitó a ocupar el lugar frente a ella.

—Gracias. La cosa es así. Vine a pedirle que por favor deje que mi novia pueda tener un gatito en su departamento. No haría mucho ruido y no le permitiríamos salir solo para no importunar a los vecinos. Ella es una chica tranquila y todos en el edificio la aprecian, no veo por qué alguien se quejaría.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llama tu novia?

—Inoue Orihime.

—¿En serio eres el novio de Orihime-chan? Vaya gustos que tiene…

—¿¡Qué cosa?!—Nuevamente, el joven se dejó llevar por sus instintos.

—Pero si es por ella, lo autorizo.

—¿¡De verdad?!—Saltó incrédulo y feliz de su asiento.

—Sí. De hecho hace tiempo que en ese edificio no hay una prohibición como tal de tener animales de compañía pequeños. Como te podrás imaginar no sería lugar ideal para tener a un Shiba Inu o un san Bernardo, pero un gatito, no veo problema.

—¿Entonces por qué Orihime me dijo que tenía prohibido tener mascotas?

—Bueno, porque hace tiempo teníamos una inquilina bastante especial que odiaba a los animales y tapizó el edificio con letreros de "prohibido mascotas". Por seguridad de los pobres animalitos le seguimos el juego y cuando se fue no nos deshicimos de los letreros. Y como parece que no conoces a tu novia y lo respetuosa que es de las reglas, pues supongo que no ha querido darnos molestias. ¡Qué niña tan linda!—Alabó Izumi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Es verdad, así es ella.—Concedió Ichigo, con una expresión enamorada que sorprendió a la mujer.

—Toma, dáselo para que se quede tranquila. Y si eso es todo, ahí está la salida mocoso. —Con fingido fastidio, le entregó un papel doblado en 4 para luego esconderse detrás de su lap top.

—Muchas gracias, Izumi-san.—Dijo con una reverencia.

—Sí, sí. Largo de mi vista. Y saluda a Orihime-chan por mí.

Luego de guardar muy bien el papel que le dio la mujer en el bolsillo de su camisa, Ichigo salió corriendo del edificio con rumbo a su casa feliz de haber completado exitosamente su misión. Cuando llegó a casa, se dio cuenta que su viaje a Tokio le había costado todo el día, así que por más emocionado que estuviera, tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para ir a ver a su Orihime.

—¡Ya llégué!

—¡Bienvenido, Onii-chan! La cena esta lista y ya le serví de cenar a Gatita-chan.

—Gracias, Yuzu. Ahora bajo.—Y sin ver a su hermana, se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse, encontrando en el camino a Gatita-chan en lo alto de la escalera, moviendo su colita emocionada por su regreso.

—¡Lo logramos, Gato! Mañana podrás ir a tu nuevo hogar. —Y como si la pequeña lo hubiera entendido, se aferró a su camisa con fuerza, casi clavándole las garritas en el pecho.—No te pongas así, Orihime es la mujer más buena y bondadosa del mundo, te aseguro que en cuanto te vea te va a amar tanto como yo, – confesó sin pensar– y yo te visitaré siempre que pueda.

No muy convencida, la minina le permitió cambiarse y bajar a cenar, para luego hacerse bolita en su cama mientras esperaba que el joven se le uniera para dormir. Al día siguiente y luego del desayuno, Ichigo se alistó para salir con rumbo a casa de Orihime, no sin antes ponerle un coqueto listón en el cuello a la gatita y meterla en la transportadora que había comprado un par de días antes. Feliz de salir con él, la pequeña no opuso ninguna resistencia y juntos partieron a su nuevo hogar.

En cuanto estuvieron en la puerta de Orihime, Ichigo puso a Gatita-chan en el piso, de modo que no estuviera en el campo de visión inmediato de la chica al abrir, se aseguró de traer el papel de Izumi-chan y por fin tocó un par de veces. Luego de unos pocos minutos, la joven abrió.

—¡Ichigo-kun! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Me hubieras avisado que venías, me habría arreglado un poco.—A leguas se notaba que estaba haciendo limpieza: traía un pants tipo pescador, una sencilla blusa blanca, unas sandalias de baño y el cabello recogido en un desordenado chongo. Avergonzada, trató de arreglarse el peinado y quitarse cualquier rastro de polvo de la ropa.

—Pues para mí estas preciosa.—Le dijo, para luego besarle tiernamente la frente.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí a esta hora?

—¡Es verdad! Cierra los ojos por favor. ¡Te tengo una sorpresa que te va a encantar!—La chica se sorprendió tanto de verlo tan emocionado, que, aunque confundida, no dudo en cumplir lo pedido. Por su parte, Ichigo sacó a Gatita-chan de la trasportadora con sumo cuidado y juntos entraron a la casa.—¿Estas lista? ¡Ya puedes abrirlos!

—¿Pero quién eres tú, hermosa? —Dijo tomando a la pequeña, quien sorprendentemente no opuso ninguna resistencia, de los brazos de Ichigo, anonadado por la facilidad con que Orihime reconoció que era una gata y no un gato.

—Te presento a tu nueva compañera de cuarto.

—¿Eh? Pero Ichigo-kun… tu sabes que yo… que aquí no puedo…—En cuanto la posibilidad de perder a su nueva y pachoncita amiga se le cruzó por la mente, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos.

—¡Ah, ah, ah! Tengo esto para ti.

—¿Qué es?—Con dificultad, considerando que sólo podía utilizar una mano, Orihime desdobló el papel que decía:

 _Yo, Ichinose Izumi, te autorizo a ti, Inoue Orihime y al gritón de tu novio,_

 _Ichigo no sé qué, para que tengan una linda gatita en el departamento. Cualquiera_

 _que diga lo contrario o intente molestarlos se las verá conmigo._

 _Por cierto, dile a ese cabeza de zanahoria que más les vale cuidarlas, o conocerá_

 _de cerca mi sandalia de baño especial._

—Pero… ¡Cómo? ¿Conoces a Izumi-san?

—Es una larga historia, pero sí. Fui a buscarla para que ni tú ni Gato tuvieran problemas.

—Entonces… ¿De verdad puede quedarse conmigo?

—Sí. De ahora en adelante ella será tu compañera de aventuras.

—¡Gracias!— Y ahora ya sin contenerse, la chica se puso a llorar de felicidad, besando primero a Ichigo y luego a Gatita-chan. Después de eso, la pequeña, ya sintiéndose en sus dominios, se soltó del abrazo de la joven para ir a explorar su nuevo hogar, situación que Orihime aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre Ichigo.

—Siempre quise tener una gatita. —Confesó aferrada a su cuello, todavía llorando.

—Lo sé, me lo dijiste una vez cuando te ayudé con tu exposición de inglés.

—¡Lo recordaste!—Exclamó ella feliz y avergonzada, pues ese mismo día fue cuando él escuchó de sus sentimientos de boca de Tatsuki-chan.

—Claro que sí. Y de ahora en adelante, no estarás más sola pues Gato y yo te vamos a cuidar siempre.

Conmovida como estaba, creía que su pecho iba a explotar de amor por él. Y como muestra de ello, lo besó profundamente intentando transmitir un poco de todo lo que sentía. Luego de unos segundos, su cerebro reaccionó a lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Gato?

—Si bueno… Prefiero que tú le pongas nombre.

—¿Y cómo le has dicho todo este tiempo?

—Gato… Pero Yuzu y Karin le dicen Gatita-chan.—Confesó disimulando su vergüenza.

—No tienes remedio, Ichigo-kun.—Luego de darle otro rápido beso en los labios, volvió a tomar a la gatita en sus brazos y dirigiéndose a ella dijo:—¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte, hermosa gatita?

Luego de meditarlo un poco, por fin dijo:

—¿Qué te parece Himeko?

—Le queda perfecto.—Dijo mirándolas a ambas sumamente enamorado y feliz de haber cumplido su cometido.

—¡Pero Ichigo-kun! ¡No tengo ni comida, ni arena, ni una camita apropiada para Himeko-chan! ¡No tengo nada!—Advirtió histérica.

—Tranquila. Por qué no te ayudamos a terminar tus quehaceres y luego los tres vamos de compras. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Excelente!

Luego de besarlo una vez más, la chica se dedicó a terminar de barrer y ordenar los muebles, mientras Ichigo se encargó de los trastes y la cocina. Entre tanto, la pequeña Himeko se encargaba de regar la basura que ellos apilaban para recoger, cosa que lejos de molestarlos, les causó ternura infinita, aunque al final tuvieron que admitir que eso les quitó bastante más tiempo del que planearon. Cuando por fin terminaron, Orihime se fue a cambiar; al cabo de un rato salió con unos jeans, unas flats color rosa claro y una blusa blanca de tirantes debajo de un suéter delgado igualmente rosa. Finalmente, ató su cabello en una coleta.

—Qué hermosa eres. —Le dijo Ichigo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y hundía su nariz en su cuello, aspirando su delicioso aroma a flores. Sonrojada y sorprendida por el gesto, Orihime tardó en corresponder el abrazo. —¿Nos vamos?

Tomando con una mano la transportadora de Himeko-chan y con la otra a Orihime, los tres se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad donde se encontraba una enorme tienda de mascotas, seguros de que ahí encontrarían todo lo necesario para la pequeña gatita.

En cuanto entraron, los dos jóvenes se quedaron perplejos ante la gran cantidad de productos que había en la tienda; realmente su eslogan no mentía. "Todo para su mascota". Una vez dentro, se maravillaron al ver que no eran los únicos que llevaban consigo a sus amigos peludos. Mientras recorrían los pasillos en busca de todo lo necesario para cuidar a Himeko-chan, varias personas se detuvieron para admirar y dedicar halagos a la pequeña felina de los pelinaranjas, cosa que a Ichigo no le hizo mucha gracia y a Orihime la llevó a hacer migas con los humanos de muchos otros animalitos.

En algunas ocasiones, recurrieron a la ayuda de los dependientes de la tienda para que les indicaran el mejor tipo de comida o el tipo de arena adecuado. Al final, en su carrito había una bolsa grande de alimento seco de la mejor calidad, dos bolsas de arena, un recipiente para ponerla, una camita color rosa con una bola colgante como juguete, un par de frazadas, muchos platitos para su agua y comida con tiernos diseños que Orihime personalmente había escogido, un pequeño collar lila con una placa en forma de huellita con su nombre y dirección –la de Ichigo y Orihime por si las dudas– y muchos juguetes. Al ver la cantidad de cosas que llevaban, Ichigo comentó sabiendo en el fondo la respuesta de antemano:

—¿Crees que haya algo que podríamos dejar para después?

—Mmmm… ¿El collar tal vez? No va a salir sola nunca, así que podríamos dejarlo para otro día.—Después de un rato de meditarlo, Orihime sugirió no muy convencida, mirando el collar como si fuera la prioridad número uno.

—No lo creo. Más vale prevenir.—Ichigo tampoco planeaba dejarlo.—¿Las mantas?

—Owwww. ¿Pero si le da frío? Se ve que están súper calientitas. —Dijo Orihime abrazando una para demostrar su calidez y suavidad.

—¿Sabes qué? Vamos a llevarlo todo, no quiero que sufra por nada.—Al recordar como la había encontrado y lo que le habría podido pasar de no llevarla con él, Ichigo decidió que todo era necesario.

—¡Gracias, Ichigo-kun!—Una vez más, la pelinaranja olvidó que estaban en público y parándose de puntas, le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Son 19,000 yenes por favor.—Anunció la cajera cuando fue su turno de pagar. Sin más remedio, los chicos dividieron la cuenta y felices, salieron para abordar un taxi con destino a la casa de Orihime. A leguas se notaba que para Himeko-chan había sido suficiente paseo por un día.

En cuanto llegaron, hicieron el cambio de muebles necesario para acomodar la camita, alimento y arenita de la gatita, no sin hacer al menos 20 combinaciones diferentes hasta elegir el lugar indicado. Cuando terminaron, la minina estaba tan en confianza con su nuevo hogar, que parecía que llevaba años ahí. Luego de que los tres hubieron comido, los chicos se sentaron en el piso para jugar un poco con ella; mientras la veían saltar sobre sus piernas intentando alcanzar una varita con una pluma en la punta. Cuando la pequeña por fin se quedó dormida en el regazo de Orihime, sus ojos se llenaron un poco de lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasa amor, por qué lloras?—Dijo apartando unos cuantos cabellos de su frente. En la intimidad, Ichigo se permitía ser todo lo cariñoso que quisiera con su Orihime.

—Gracias de verdad, Ichigo-kun. Por darme esta felicidad y por garantizarle a Himeko-chan una vida llena de amor y cuidados.

—No tienes que agradecerme, esta pequeña, al igual que tú se robó mi corazón.

—Mejor nosotras que los gnomos come niños.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Esas cosas no existen!—Dijo Ichigo sin poder reprimir una risilla ante las ocurrencias de su novia.—Y aunque lo hicieran, yo ya no soy un niño.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero a veces, cuando el corazón de una persona es muy grande y bondadoso hacen una excepción y se lo roban para prepararlo con wasabi y crema de chocolate. Para ellos es un manjar.

—Pues entonces el que corre más peligro es el tuyo. No conozco a nadie con un corazón más bondadoso y grande que el tuyo.

—Ah pero por mí no te preocupes.—Dijo satisfecha levantando el dedo índice.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque mi corazón te pertenece desde hace mucho.

Conmovido por el peso y significado de las palabras de la joven, Ichigo se limitó a besar su frente y a estrecharla contra su pecho, mientras ella decidía – aun con la gatita plácidamente dormida en sus piernas– qué película verían esa tarde. En ese momento, Ichigo no veía mejor manera de pasar el resto de su vida.

 **XoXoXoXo**

 **¿Qué les pareció? *o* A lo mejor algo cursi al final, pero es que yo sigo creyendo que hasta el más rudo como Ichigo tiene su corazoncito y por Orihime haría todo. Además, ¿quién no moriría de ternura con semejante gatito lindo (o perrito o la mascota de su preferencia)? Finalmente, si así son de consentidores con la linda Himeko-chan, ¿cómo serán con Kazui? *q***

 **Por otro lado, tal vez este sea el capítulo más alejado a lo que podría haber ocurrido en esos 10 años, porque en el manga no se dan indicios de que la familia Kurosaki tenga mascotas, pero me pareció un lindo detalle que tengan un compañerito peludo. Espero que a ustedes les agrade también.**

 **Me gustaría hacer unas aclaraciones rápidas:**

 **-El sonido que escucha Ichigo "nyan-nyan" es la onomatopeya japonesa del sonido de los gatitos, es decir, es el sinónimo de "miau".**

 **-En Japón, no sólo a los maestros se les dice "sensei", también a los doctores e incluso a los mangakas.**

 **-Como habrán notado, mi inspiración para Ichinose Izumi fue la grandiosa maestra de los Elric, Izumi Curtis. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con ella. :D**

 **Nuevamente les agradezco con todo mi corazón que hayan leído este capítulo y les pido que si les gustó me lo hagan saber a través de un review; de igual forma, si tienen alguna duda, queja o sugerencia de algún momento que les gustaría ver en este fic, les pido me la hagan saber por el mismo medio.**

 **¡Mil gracias por leer y por favor dejen reviews! Espero ansiosa conocer su opinión. Muchos besos. 3**


End file.
